Life At Kong Studios between 5
by thevampire2010
Summary: The bands are getting older and growing more closer together as a family.


_Chapter One_

_The Fight_

It was a week and a half left in Alina's pregnancy, and she and 2D so excited to be parents in a matter of day. Maura and Cody were finally decorating their room in a whole neutral color since they are expecting twins; a boy and a girl, but they didn't decide on the names just yet. Kayla and Craig are still together and raising Hannah-Marie, and Hannah-Marie is just as happy as ever. Victoria is still hanging in there raising Halo and Lilly as a single mom, but Brendan is still in the picture and part of their lives, and Victoria lets him stop by and hang out with them whenever he wants. Noodle and James are still hanging in there raising baby Harrison, and they spend a lot of time with him and plan fun stuff with him.

And today is they are having a cook out at Kong Studios, and everyone was there. They felt Alina's stomach when the baby kicked and talked about baby Edith-Azalia and counting down the days until she finally arrives; they're going to do that when Maura gets to the end of her pregnancy too, but now they're just buying things for her. While the rest of them were talking Alina went upstairs to get a look at her old bedroom that was exactly the same way that it was when she left it, and it brought back a lot memories for Alina as she stood in the room dressed in white dress pants, a white dress shirt with short sleeves, and a pair of white flats. She had short black hair pressed into little curls.

She remember when she hosted the sleepover when their school had the ending of the school year festival and Lizzie was born that night. She remembered her first night in the room when they arrived to Kong Studios, and it's all led up to this. She thought about a lot of things that made a lot of good memories for them-expect being chased around by Brendan and Wilt most of the time, but that was all over with although they still have to keep their magical powers at all times.

Victoria knocked on the opened door and walked inside dressed in her purple sun dress that came an inch above her keens with matching flats, and her black hair in a bun.

"Alina, Russell wants to talk to you." Victoria said to her as she led Alina out the room and walked her to the gazebo in the backyard where Russell was waiting for her.

2D saw Victoria and Alina walking outside; Alina smiled at him, and 2D's smiled back at her, dressed in him black jeans, red short sleeves t-shirt and black sneakers with a pair of spike bands on both of his wrest. Then he'd noticed that Victoria was taking her to the gazebo.

Halo walked up to Victoria, holding Lilly's hand since Lilly was already walking.

"Hey, Vicky, Kayla and Noodle need in the kitchen." Halo informed her. "And so does Jane."

"Tell them I'll be there shortly." Victoria said as they reached the gazebo and then Halo went back to the house. "Here she is." She said to Russell.

Russell turned around and saw them. "Oh, there you are." He said to Alina.

"I'll leave you to it; I have to go and see what's going on in there before they start to go crazy." Victoria took off and went inside.

"You wanted to see me?" Alina asked him.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you before the party gets started." Russell said to her.

"Okay, about what?" Alina asked him.

Russell sat Alina down on the bench and he sat down across from her. He was in a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"It's about you and 2D." Russell began to explain the conversation to her. "I know it's been quite a few months since you and 2D got engaged, found out about Edith-Azalia, and then got married, but there's more that should have been said to you before of it took place. Or at lease from me, anyway."

Alina was prepared to listen to what Russell had to say.

"I want to start by asking you one question that I'm concern: now are you sure that you want to go through with this? You girls' just got out of high school just a year ago as if it were yesterday." Russell went on.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to go through with it." Alina answered with a honest smile. "If I didn't want to go through with it then 2D and I would have gotten read of the baby a long time ago before now." She added with a smile.

"Good." Russell said with a smile. "And I know that you and 2D will be good and wonderful parents and remain strong; but I think is that rather you're in high school or not and you just graduated you shouldn't be worrying about things like this. You shouldn't be worrying about having sex, having babies and stuff like that so soon after you've just had came out of school you know? That's my main concern right there." He brought up a few valid points there with that statement.

Alina agreed with him there.

"Although you have moral values and stuck with them I'm proud of you for doing that, and you should teach them to your child when she's young so that she'll understand and know the importance of what you know." Russell said to her.

"Don't worry, 2D and I will." Alina promised him.

Russell ended the conversation there and knew that he didn't have to worry about Alina and 2D at all. He got up from his seat and went to go help out and get everything up for dinner.

Inside Kong Studios Anna, Molly and Kimberly were hanging out in her room and watching TV the whole time while talking about the ending of their freshmen year of high school. Then they talked about Alina and 2D's baby coming in a week and a half.

"So are you prepared to have a god niece soon?" Kimberly asked Anna.

"Of course, and Lizzie's going to have another friend to play with whenever Alina and 2D bring Edith over." Anna answered with a smile.

"I know you're going to be counting down the days and the hours until Edith will finally get here." Molly said with a smile. "I mean who wouldn't."

"Yeah, that's true." Anna agreed.

Then they heard something coming from Maura's old room that got their attention with a loud boom. Then the boom turned into a lot of yelling and screaming that suddenly began to escalate from there.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know; let's go check it out-I think I know what it is." Anna got off of her bed and Molly and Kimberly followed her. She led them to Maura's old room to see what was making those noises and what was going on.

When they got there they saw that Maura and Cody were pretty much fighting and getting into it. Again.

"You don't even want to go with us to the beach house for a few days when we've all planed to go before 2D and Alina's baby comes because we won't have time to do that together before our baby comes shortly after that." Maura said with anger in her voice and she was blown away by the way Cody was acting about all of this when he wanted have a baby in the first place. "I can't believe you're even saying things about Alina and 2D."

"Because I don't feel like being around them twenty-four seven." Cody responded with anger.

"You're around them every single day in cause you forgot about that." Maura had reminded him.

"No, that's not true, I've walked out of that house so many times so logically I'm not around them." Cody said with anger.

"Logically, you come back every single time so you're technically still around the both of them twenty-four seven. Add it up." Maura brought up a valid point there and had also proven that it wouldn't hurt if he comes along.

"It doesn't matter, I still don't want to go with you guys' to Crystal's beach house that she built when Alina was born. I don't even see why you want to go." Cody said back to her with anger in his voice. "It's Alina's place, she and 2D can go by their selves."

"Cody, you are being seriously rude." Maura had commented on Cody's behavior and what he was saying to her. "And why am I going? Because they've invited me as well as you to go along. And Kayla, Craig and Hannah-Marie, Noodle, James and Harrison are going, Victoria, Brendan, Halo and Lilly are going. Van, Jane, William, Lola and Sam are also going. This is a trip full of fun and it's bonding with friends' and family."

"Whatever, I don't want anything to do with them-neither of them are my family." Cody said with anger. "I can just stay home and hang out."

"You are so selfish." Maura started to get angry as well.

"How am I being selfish?" Cody asked her.

"You're not thinking about us being alone together." Maura said.

"What does going to be the beach have to do with anything? We're together every single day." Cody said back to her with anger.

"Could you please be more reasonable about this? This could be a chance for us to relax before the babies' come." Maura commented.

"Not caring." Cody responded.

"So you would rather miss a chance to be together so you could stay home without a care in the world?" Maura was upset.

"Still not caring." Cody responded.

"Ooh…." Maura stormed out of the room.

Anna, Molly and Kimberly rushed back to Anna's room in shock at what went on and closed the door.

"Is Cody serious?" Molly asked.

"Why won't he go with them? Maura's his girlfriend and mother of his twins that are going to be here soon." Kimberly had a good point about that when she had made that statement.

"I don't know; and I'm sure he's up to something right now or otherwise he would not have been acting like that with Maura just now." Anna pointed out some clues that he was up to something.

Murdoc, Crystal and Russell brought all of the food in after it was done.

"Everyone, come and eat." Crystal called out to them.

Everyone went into the kitchen and ate in piece and happiness and they've talked about 2D and Alina's baby. Everyone was excited and already counting down the days for Alina to give birth to Edith Azalia Pot so that they could welcome her to this world with a lot of love and open arms and hearts.

Then they changed the subject to the big trip to the beach house.

"I can't wait until we leave tomorrow." Noodle said with a smile. "James and I are going to make this our first family trip to the beach with Harrison." She added. And then she turned to Cody. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Cody? Maura's going, and you two should be together." She asked.

"I'm not going so stop trying to make me go." Cody responded with anger as he'd ate his food.

"Cody-" Maura was about to say something before Cody interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it, Maura." Cody went on with anger. "We've already talked about this; I've said I'm not going so I'm not going and that's that. I don't want to hear a single word about this anymore."

"Cody, seriously." Maura thought that they were going to deal with this allover for the umpteenth time since this was planned.

"I've made up my mind, and the answer is still no." Cody said.

Maura got up from the table and went to put her plate in the trash can. Then she'd went into the living room and watched TV in there so that she won't have to put up with Cody's bad attitude anymore.

"Cody, you've really hurt her feelings this time." Victoria said to him.

"And?" Cody responded.

Victoria was the next to get up from the table and put her plate in the trash and she joined Maura in the living and took baby Lilly with her. Then everyone else joined her as well and left Cody in the dinning room alone after all of what had happened with Maura.

Cody didn't care he just ignored them and continued to sit in the dinning room all alone while everyone else watched TV and hung out with Maura for rest of the time. And a few hours later it was time for Alina, 2D, Maura and Cody to leave and go home so that they could get some rest before they have to leave tomorrow.

The car raid was silent for the first couple of seconds until Cody was starting with Maura once again. Yep, it was about the beach house trip argument once more and Cody wasn't going to let it drop for once second.

"You know, Maura; your friends' don't have to tell me to go after I've decided not to. I've thought I've made myself clear on that." Cody began to say to Maura with tons of anger in his voice.

"First of all I didn't tell them to do anything, they've done that their selves and on their own; second of all I don't need you fussing at me because other people want you to come with us." Maura responded back to him with anger in her voice as well. She wasn't going to hold back on anything this time. "I honestly don't want you to miss anything and I would like for us to spend some time together.

"I don't want to be around a bunch of people that I want nothing to do with at all." Cody began to say. "I don't even want anything to do with Alina and 2D." He added that to spike them.

2D and Alina thought that Cody was being really out of line with that comment of his.

"Cody, no one wants anything to do with you; how about that?" 2D responded to Cody after all of that had been said. He wasn't going to let Cody get away with any of this now that he'd made that comment about them.

When they got home they took their bags downstairs and placed them by the front door so that it would already be down there in the morning and they could just get up and get dressed and ready to go out the door when the others' come to get them.

"Why even bother when you're not going to take that long to get ready anyway so it doesn't even matter of seconds anyway." Cody responded with anger in his voice as he saw them placing the bags down. "And how can you all need all that stuff anyway for that trip? You're only going to be there for a couple of days."

"You'll know if you were going with us; so unless you're going I suggest that you don't comment on the bags because you have no room to talk." Maura said back to Cody. She was getting fed up with Cody's actions and behavior as the evening progressed.

"I can talk all I want." Cody said to her with anger. "I've thought that you're going to leave me alone with that."

"If you were bringing it up then it would be dropped already." Maura made a very good point about that. She placed her bag neatly next to Alina's.

"Whatever." Cody went upstairs and Maura went up after him.

"You know, Cody, everyone is really getting sick of your attitude around here and I seriously don't like it either." Maura was going to talk to him about that instead.

"As me if I care." Cody said back to Maura with a lot of anger. "Because honestly, I don't and I don't want to hang around them."

"You are so rude." Maura closed the door to their bedroom and the fight went on.

Alina and 2D were hanging out in their room counting down the days until they're finally able to hold their baby girl and watch her smile and grow. After getting ready to go to bed 2D gently took Alina's hand sat her next to him on the bed and then pulled her into a hug. Alina hugged him back. They laid down on the bed and snuggled together.

"So what do you think the baby's going to look like?" 2D asked Alina, smiling at her.

"I don't know, it's hard to say; but I do know that she'll be a mixture of both of us when she's born." Alina answered with a smile.

"I know." 2D smiled and they shared a kiss. "But I know that the baby is going to be as beautiful as you."

Alina smiled when 2D said that to her. "Yeah, and maybe when she's older we'll be able to take her to the beach house for the first time. As a family trip I mean." She had thought about that too.

"Yeah, she'll like it." 2D agreed with Alina.

Then Alina thought about something as that came about that caused her big smile to fade away slowly.

"What's wrong?" 2D asked her in a concern tone.

"I do feel bad for Maura though." Alina had said, worrying about what's going to happen next for Maura. "She won't be able to spend time with Cody for the next few days and the way he's acting."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be alright; she'll be around friends' and family so that should make her feel better." 2D added in a positive tone.

Alina thought about that for a second.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Alina responded with a smile.

They snuggled closer to each other and fell asleep. They couldn't help but to think about the baby's appearance from time to time, and they couldn't even wait to finally see what their baby's going to look like.

Cody was still up after Maura had went to sleep for the night. He'd quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind and remained quiet as he'd walked downstairs so he wouldn't wake up Alina and 2D because he did not want to get caught with what he is about to do at this time of night now that no one is around to see him in action. For the record he was going to do something really terrible that no one should ever do while they are in a relationship with someone else because it's betrayal.

Cody tiptoed into the kitchen and pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket so he could text someone. As soon as he was done texting the other person-yep, it's another woman-asking them to come over he sent it to her and waited for her to respond. As soon as he got the message he went back up to the room and went to sleep like nothing's even happened. He had a good feeling that he was going to get away with what he was going to get away with this because no one was going to be around to catch him.

_Chapter Two_

_The Road Trip Begins_

Alina had an alarm clock on her cell phone sit for 4:55 in the morning so that she and 2D could wake early and get ready before everyone else showed up.

The alarm went on playing _Shine Above_ by La' Vega. 2D and Alina got up and it's time for them to get dress and ready. It only took them a few minutes, and they only had a couple more minutes left until they others' show up so they had went downstairs and into their living room to double check their bags and make sure that they've got everything. It was only then that they saw Maura in there sitting by herself, watching a play list of all of the Gorillaz and La' Vega music videos.

Maura turned around as soon as she heard them.

"Hey, what time did you get up?" Alina asked her.

"I've been up for almost an hour since Cody and I got into it again." Maura began to say.

"What happened?" 2D asked her.

"My alarm clock went off so I got up and got ready, and Cody was up so he asked me why I was up this early. I asked him if he was going to see us off but he just said no." Maura explained to them what had went on. "He said something about he didn't feel like waking up this early for anything; I wanted to snap off on him but I decided not to do that because this isn't a good time to be fighting when I know it's not worth it. I'm just going to end up getting hurt again like always." She added with irritation in her voice about the situation. Maura didn't want to deal with it right now. "And not only that, but he wanted to have these babies, and he isn't even showing any excitement or is even enthused about the babies at all."

"Are you serious?" 2D asked.

"Yeah." Maura responded with even more anger.

"Oh, will it's okay; we're still going to have a good time when we get there so it'll be fine." Alina said to cheer Maura up about what was happening with her and Cody. "I'll make sure that you'll have fun at all times."

Murdoc pulled up in the Winnebago and beeped the horn for them come out. And when they got out there 2D had all the bags and loaded them into the Winnebago with the help of Russell.

"Wow, when Cody said he wasn't going he wasn't kidding." Russell said.

"Yeah, and Maura isn't in a good mood to talk about it right now." 2D had made a comment about that as he closed the storage space for the bags. "I hope this trip will cheer her up and make her feel better."

"Yeah, same here if it's that bad." Russell said in agreement. "She's really quiet in there."

"I know." 2D said in agreement.

Murdoc beeped the horn again.

"Hey, come on if you want to get to the beach house before nightfall; you know it takes a total of ten hours from now to get there. We don't have all day to wait around, we need to be there at five on the noise, and before Alina pops that baby out." Murdoc began complaining to them.

2D and Russell rushed into the Winnebago as they continued their conversation so they could speed up the process. Then they stopped talking about it just soon as they were within Maura's hearing range because they didn't want to talk about it in front of her. 2D ended up closing the door behind him.

Murdoc drove off quickly. Crystal walked into the passenger seat after grabbing a bottle of soda to drink, and Russell sat in the seat behind them leaving the others' alone to talk and have their own conversation in the mean time. Not a single word was said about Cody at all because they didn't want to deal with him.

Cody peaked out the window to make sure that the cost was clear before he texted the other woman to let her know that it was safe for her to come over being that they were completely out of his vision and weren't able to see him or see if someone was coming to the house. He rushed back into his bedroom to get ready for the girl to show up with high hopes that he wasn't going to get caught with this.

Russell looked back and noticed that Maura wasn't in a really good mood and he was worried about her.

"Murdoc, are you and Crystal going to talk to Maura and make sure she's alright? She looks really down over there." Russell pointed out in total and complete concern. "It would probably help her a little if an adult talks to her."

"Russell, as much as I agree with you Maura needs time to deal with the drama on her own. We can't baby her through everything." Murdoc responded with anger in his and irritation at what Russell was trying to do. "I don't know why you want to even take your time and think about things like that; it's a waste of time."

"Fine, I'll go talk to her and see if I can make her." Russell decided to go in alone, feeling that Murdoc was being really rude and not much of a father figure. That'd caused him to think and wonder what would happen to Anna and Lizzie if they were a similar or the same situation as Maura and he does this.

Russell walked over to Maura.

"Maura, can I talk to you for a minute?" Russell asked her.

"Sure." Maura agreed to it as Russell pulled her off to the side so he could have a private conversation with her.

"So what's up?" Maura asked him.

"I noticed that you're not as cheerful as you usually are. Is everything going okay with you?" Russell had asked her in hopes that this was going to go as plan.

"Yeah, for the most part." Maura responded with a fading smile that didn't really seem to be holding out that much because it was quickly going away.

"Are you upset that Cody isn't here?" Maura asked her.

"Yeah." Maura said with a frown. "I just thought that it would be a good time for us to spend some time together before the twins are born in two more months from now. I was really blown away when she chose not to be here and the way that he talked about all of you guys' and…." Maura broke off thinking about what she was going to say next and how she was going to say it because it what she was going to say was really too personal for her to share with anyone, including Murdoc, Crystal, or Russell for that matter.

"It hurts you a lot inside, doesn't it?" Russell pulled it out of her.

Maura nodded. "He does this all the time, and it really hurts when he doesn't even think about what he's saying let alone how it's affecting me and everyone else. And to top it off he doesn't even show that he wants the twins anymore." She added with sadness in her voice as she thought about how things were going at this rate for her and Cody.

"Will-" Russell was cut off when Murdoc stopped the Winnebago.

Murdoc got out of his seat. "Alright, everyone, we're at our first stop so whatever you guys want to do you better take care of it now because we're only going to be here for thirty minutes." He said to them as everyone walked out the Winnebago and went into the store.

"We'll talk some more about this later or when you feel up to it." Russell walked off the Winnebago and followed everyone else while Maura stayed behind.

She didn't really feel like doing anything for a little while.

In the store people were buying sodas and snacks for the long car raid up ahead at this rate after only driving for twenty minute total so far. Russell spotted 2D and Alina by the sodas holding hands, and walked over to them so she could get a chance to talk to the both of them about Maura's mood. He thought that he could probably get them to talk to Maura and left her spirits while on this trip. The only thing he had to do was hope that it's going to work and everything would go smoothly and according to plan.

"2D and Alina, do you think that you could help Maura get her mind off of Cody? It's bringing her down." Russell said to them.

"Don't worry, we'll see what we can do." Alina responded with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll show her a good time when we get to the beach house." 2D agreed to do that, and help Alina make Maura feel better.

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Russell had said with a smile on his face. He walked over to the other side of the store to pick up some stuff that he wants to get for himself. "I will check in with you two later." He said to them.

"Okay." Alina responded with a smile.

2D picked up some snacks for him and Alina, and then he had noticed that Alina's stomach had only grown a little bit but is still small since the baby shower. Their soon to be baby girl is still healthy and kicking around every few hours to show that she's moving around most of the time when it's not sleeping. They couldn't wait to welcome their little Edith into this world with a loving, happy family in her life.

They were also sure to get stuff for Maura some stuff too since she didn't come in with them and stayed behind.

"So what do you think Cody's up to?" 2D asked Alina.

"He's probably doing who knows what with who knows who." Alina answered as a joke thinking that there's no way that Cody would do that to Maura when he knows that Maura's pregnant with his kids'. "But then again, who knows what he could be doing and who he has over at the house."

After everyone had got everything they needed and paid for it they all headed back out to the Winnebago and where Maura was waiting for them. Then as soon as they got in and took their seats Murdoc walked in behind them after he filled the Winnebago up with gas, closed the door behind him and drove off to the beach house. Kept track of the time, and he noticed it was only five thirty in the morning. He saw that some people were in the middle of starting to fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows so he knew that they needed a nap before they arrive. Crystal was tending to Lizzie during the time and she had put Lizzie back into her car seat as soon as Lizzie fell asleep herself and went back to her seat.

"I can't wait for them to get their kids' out in the water and see how they respond to it." Crystal was prepared with her digital camera so she could take some pictures along with everyone else. Her batteries were charged and everything.

"I highly doubt that they would like it at first, although it might take a minute for them to get their kids' to like the water." Murdoc had commented, knowing how it would go down being that it happened when they took Lizzie.

Murdoc also knew that Alina and 2D would bring Edith to the beach house when she's a little older so that she can enjoy the water and the beach just like everyone else at Kong Studios. They couldn't wait for Alina to give birth to Edith in a few more days from now.

Russell walked over and sat down in the seat behind Murdoc and Crystal.

"Did you talk to Maura?" Crystal asked him.

"Yeah, I talked to her." Russell gave them a brief summary of what went on in the conversation with him and Maura.

"Oh, I hope she feels better." Crystal commented.

"If Russell didn't bother her in the first place then she probably would be just fine by now." Murdoc commented in a joking tone. He laughed a little.

"Oh stop." Crystal said with a smile but serious at the same time.

Russell thought that Murdoc was being rude and that Crystal was letting him off way too easy when she said that. He decided to step in and take it from there instead and not let him off the way Crystal did.

"Murdoc, knock it off, that's not cool and what if your daughter or stepdaughter's in a similar situation as this and then what would you do then? The same exact thing that you're doing right now?" Russell began to say trying to put an end to Murdoc's attitude.

"I will offer them advice but I would baby them in the situation, although I'm sure they'll know that they can come to me and Crystal about anything." Murdoc had said as a comment in a serious tone of voice.

"So why not do the same for Maura?" Russell asked him.

"I've gave her advice about this when she first started dating Cody telling her that she needs to leave, but she didn't listen." Murdoc had informed him about that. "Besides, I already know that if I say something to her about it now she's not going to listen; if she didn't listen then what makes you think she's going to listen now?"

"I think you should still talk to her if you think about the situation and the fact that she has a lot on her plate right now." Russell had a very good point about that. "If you ask me I think you should still say something and give her a few words of wisdom before she has the twins."

"When do you expect me to do that let alone what should I say to her when and if I even decide to talk to her?" That was Murdoc's main concern. "I can't tell her the same thing that I've told her in the pass before now when it started."

"You should say what you think based on the situation at this point now that Cody and Maura have twins on the way." Russell had answered Murdoc's questions. "Besides, I'm sure Crystal will help you out; you can go talk to her together. This can even be your practice for just in case Alina, Anna and Lizzie are faced with this kind of problems and it will be easier for you to offer them advice when it comes to boyfriends or husbands when it comes down to it. You and Crystal can both talk to Maura together."

Murdoc thought that Russell was going crazy after hearing all of those things, and also thought that he was taking this way too seriously for his own good. He also thought it was really out of line for Russell to do that when he didn't even do that before Noodle got pregnant.

"Murdoc, we should go and talk to Maura; it would give us some ideas of what to look forward to when Anna and Lizzie are their age." Crystal had a good point about that when she thought about it.

Murdoc thought about it for a minute.

"Alright, we'll give it a try." Murdoc finally agreed to it.

Crystal was glade to see that Murdoc had finally came around.

_Chapter Three_

_Adultery_

Back at the house Cody was in the middle of finishing up with getting ready for a friend of his to come over. He fixed his hair and sprayed some stuff on him, and he had a feeling that he was going to get away with this being that no one was around to catch him. He had this planned out perfectly in every which way to avoid letting anyone find out that he is cheating on Maura while she's away for the next few days. He wasn't going to let a single thing get in the way.

Cody finished just in time because the door bell rang and he knew that it was none other than his secret mistress. He quickly went downstairs, walk directly into the walkway and opened the door for her.

"Hey, glade you could finally make it." Cody had said to his mistress. "I know I'm burning a lot of bridges right now."

The girl walked inside dressed in a red sleeveless dress and red heels and her curly long snow white blond hair was hanging down with a flower on top of her head. She had walked inside and headed for the living room.

"I know, you're going to lose a lot of friends' all because of this but there are few of them that you don't care about losing at this point. Including your pregnant girlfriend." The girl had said. "And you also said that my ex-boyfriend lives here now with his newly wed wife, and they are expecting a baby now?" Yep, it was 2D's ex-girlfriend, Tiffany.

"Yeah." Cody responded as he walked into the living room.

They sat down next to each other on the sofa to pass some time since it was eight-fifteen and it was still kind of early.

"Their baby is coming in a few more days, and they have the room decorated and everything." Cody was giving out every little scrap of information without knowing.

"Really? What kind of baby are they having?" Tiffany asked.

"A girl." Cody answered. "That's all they've been worrying about ever since they found out their baby was conceived, and it's driving me nuts." He added with irritation on the subject after he heard about it so many times and was ready to explode and smack the three people in this house who kept talking about it and won't shut up for his sake.

"Then you and your girlfriend found out that you two are expecting twins a couple months after Christmas?" Tiffany interrupted him.

"That's right." Cody responded.

"Wow, I want to see some pictures of their baby when she comes. I know there'll be a lot of people taking pictures of her as soon as she's born." Tiffany had commented in a joyful voice. She is really happy for 2D.

"Yeah, whatever." Cody responded, not really interested into talking about 2D and Alina's baby girl.

"Oh, come on." Tiffany said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's all everyone's been talking about, other than Maura's baby; we have had a big celebration for Lizzie's second birthday." Cody had went on about the situation.

"So why are they going to the beach house again?" Tiffany asked.

"I heard that they're going there as a family, but I didn't want anything to do with them." Cody answered.

Everyone was waking up from their sleep and they were able to get plenty of sleep this early in the trip now that it was ten fifteen in the morning. Maura had saw 2D holding Alina close to him and keeping her comfortable as she continued to sleep a little longer as Murdoc continued to drive.

The song On Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz was playing on the radio.

Noodle and James were playing with Harrison and watching him laugh, smile and walk around with his teddy bare. Kayla and Craig were also playing with Hannah-Marie a little bit, and she was walking around and everything. Victoria was still fast asleep and so was Lilly, Halo, Brendan and Anna. Lizzie was in Crystal's arm; the two year old was so busy looking out the window of the Winnebago watching everything as they drove pass it. She was smiling and everything.

"I'm surprise she isn't getting bored with that." Murdoc commented about his two year little girl.

"She is very content over here." Crystal added with a smile.

"Mama, look; a bird." Lizzie saw a humming bird flying by.

"Yeah, that's a humming bird, sweetie." Crystal responded with a smile.

Lizzie was still smiling as she watched the bird fly by.

Alina woke up from her nap and she and 2D noticed that Maura was still down so they decided to talk to her and see if they can cheer her up. Maura walked over to them at that moment which was perfecting so that they could start their conversation.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alina asked her.

Maura shook her head.

"It's Cody." Maura answered quickly. "I don't know what to do about him when I get back home after this-he's driving me crazy and getting on my nerves."

Noodle walked over with Harrison wrapped up in her arms and snuggled up to her trying to go back to sleep. She felt so close to Harrison every time Harrison snuggled with her and James.

"He wanted to have these babies' and he was happy when we found we conceived them and then all of a sudden he isn't that way anymore." Maura went on. "I even talked to him and he always takes it and turns it into a big fight for no reason."

"Did you give an alternative when he did that to you?" Alina asked him.

"I don't get a chance to because he always storms away from me after we have an argument about anything. And he always starts it." Maura went on.

"You should talk to him and see what's really going on; maybe you should go and give him a call at some point on this trip before we go home." Noodle suggested.

"Noodle, do you mind?" Maura didn't feel like hearing it from anyone else.

"Fine, but I was only trying to help." Noodle had walked away and sat down next to James on the opposite side of the Winnebago with Harrison still snuggled in her arms. Sometimes she secretly wishes that she was living with Alina and 2D and Maura was still at Kong Studios with Maura's situation at hand so that she could handle it better.

"So are you going to call Cody at all?" Alina asked Maura.

Murdoc came to another stop just six hours into the trip.

"Maybe later at some point before we get back home so that I can get it sorted out in no time. Hopefully anyway." Maura said unsurely. Then she looked at Alina's stomach and noticed happy she and 2D were with their due date quickly approaching.

Everyone got off and walked into the store to pick up some more stuff and walked around outside while Murdoc was putting gas in the Winnebago so they can all move and stretch their legs and get some fresh air.

Alina felt something in her stomach.

"Are you alright, love?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I just felt baby Edith kick, that's all." Alina answered with a smile.

2D smiled back at her.

"Alright, everyone, back in the Winnebago we need to go back on the pronto. We have to be there in the next four hours." Murdoc said as soon as he finished filling up the Winnebago.

Everyone got back into the Winnebago and Murdoc drove off. They was sitting in their usual spots and hanging and having their own conversation with each other. Then all of a sudden they talked about Alina and 2D's baby.

Russell noticed that everyone was getting along and having a good time enjoying each others' company and Noodle and Maura didn't fight at all. He checked the time and it was eleven pushing twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

"I'm going to go prepare lunch for everyone since we still have a while before we get to there." Russell said to Murdoc and Crystal.

"Alright, let us know if you need any help." Crystal had said as an offer.

Russell went to the kitchen and prepared lunch for everyone although it was going to take quiet a few minutes to prepare and he wanted it to be done before lunch time so it that everyone won't have to wait forever for the food to be done.

There was still laugher going on as everyone talked and had a good time.

Maura had decided to do something so she reached over and had grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and headed for Murdoc and Crystal's room to take care of business privately.

"Where are you going?" Alina asked Maura when no one was listening or paying any attention to her.

"Oh, I'm just going to do something real quick, I'll be right back." Maura gave an answer to Alina's question.

Alina just left it at that and Maura made it into Murdoc and Crystal's room, closed the door behind her without being seen by anyone else so she wouldn't have deal with the whole explaining herself to them ordeal.

She took her cell phone and pulled up Cody's cell phone number so that she could call him in hopes that he would respond and answer without getting an attitude or any of that.

Cody's cell phone rang while and Tiffany were making out.

"Who's that?" Tiffany asked him.

Cody pulled out his cell phone and noticed that Maura was calling him.

"It's just Maura." Cody answered her question.

"Are you going to answer it? She might want to talk about something important or other wise she wouldn't call you." Tiffany had a good point.

"I'll call her back later." Cody sent Maura straight to voice mail. "I don't want her to hear you and find out that you're here."

"So you didn't tell her? Wow, you are sneaky when it comes to this kind of things all the time, you know." Tiffany said in a funny joking around kind of tone.

"Hey, words not going to get back to her since no one is around so why not? That is secretly part of the reason I didn't want to go with them in the first place and told that I am just flat out not going." Cody had went on in a mysterious voice to make it seem like he had nothing to worry about. "And she's probably calling me to bug me and fuss me out for not going with them."

Tiffany said nothing after that.

When she called she got his voice mail because he Cody didn't answer because he didn't hear it. Or she thought.

"Hey, Cody, it's me. Call me back as soon as possible, I want to talk to you about something. Bye." Maura hung up in hopes that Cody would call her back.

_Chapter Four_

_Are We There Yet?_

Maura opened the door to Murdoc and Crystal's bedroom and walked outside and joined everyone else.

Anna and Halo were hanging out playing video games and listening to a bunch of music too to pass the time until they got there.

"Are we there yet?" Halo asked.

"No; two more stops and we'll be there at five-thirty being that everyone has a big habit of wanting to walk around so much everyone time we come to a stop." Murdoc had answered.

"We might want to make it an eleven hour drive." Anna said, trying to be funny.

Halo laughed at her joke.

"I heard that young lady." Murdoc said to her.

Maura sat down quickly before anyone else had noticed that she was up and out of her seat the whole time.

"Lunch is ready." Russell prepared the plates and passed it out to everyone so that they could get something to eat. "Help yourselves."

Everyone ate their lunch and still had their conversation.

"I can't believe we have another CD out and it's already sealing like chocolate on a cold winter day." Victoria pointed out. She took a sip of her drink and then she thought about something. "I remember when we first came here you were so mean to us the whole time during our first year at Maury Academy High." She said to Brendan.

"Yeah, because I thought that you girls' were all stuck up and air headed like most of the girls' there were." Brendan pointed out. "I'm surprise that Jane and Van are putting up with you guys."

"We've meat them before in England over spring break." Jane had pointed out. "I can assure you they're all really cool people."

Murdoc checked the time on his cell phone and notice that it was already fifteen to one. He kept driving for a while.

Maura had finished eating her lunch so she put her paper plate in the trash can that was almost full because they didn't get to a stop that had a trash can yet. She had felt one of the babies kicking inside of her but it wasn't hard or anything, and she has always kept her stomach from getting big and unbearable for her and the babies' during her pregnancy at this point since she getting closer and closer to the end of it.

Russell was cleaning up a little bit so that the Winnebago wouldn't be a mess and cause a riot during the trip. Anna and Halo just played a video game with William as Jane and Van had Lola and Sam sleeping away into their naps. Sam is already a year old, Lola is four now so she decided to take a nap on her own. Lizzie was sleeping away as well on Crystal's lap, and she was all snuggled up in Crystal's arms the whole time while Murdoc was driving. Everyone else was still talking and having a conversation about all the good times that they've had from the first day that they've came down here.

"I just want to apologize for all those times of being mean to you from day one as long as I can remember, especially to Alina because of the fact that Amy was forcing me to all because she didn't like or want you to be apart of her family." Brendan had said and left it at that.

"It's alright." Alina accepted his apology.

2D and Alina shared a kiss and 2D cuddled Alina into his arms.

"Does anyone here think that we should do something fun as soon as we get to the beach house before the day is over?" Noodle had said.

Everyone agreed with her and cheered with happiness. There was laugher and joy in the air as everyone put their paper plate into the trash can as soon as they were done. It was still full and two bags were already used.

"Anna, what are you doing? This is twentieth time that you've beaten us over here in this game." Halo commented.

"I'm good at this game, what else can I say?" Anna had commented with a smile.

"Yeah, but not that good." William commented in his English accent.

They went back to playing the game and laughing the whole time that they were in the middle of having fun. Nothing was bothering them at all, and they weren't bothering a single person.

_Chapter Five_

_Caught in the Act_

Cori, an old friend of theirs from school and the chorus group, was walking by the house with her little puppy, Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell is a gray Chihuahua with a mind of her own and is so calm and she is a conceded little thing when it comes down to it. Then Cori had looked up from her dog and noticed that she was approaching Alina, 2D, Maura and Cody's new house from down the street from hers and she hadn't been there since 2D and Alina's wedding that she was in as a braid's maid, and Alina's baby shower.

She stopped a block a way from it.

"Look, Tinkerbell, this is our friends' house; they must have left for that trip they were going on." Cori thought as she kept walking closer and closer by the house.

As soon as she noticed that the door was opening and someone was coming out of the house so she rushed behind the house so she wouldn't been seen but she was still able to see who was coming out.

"Who is in there? I thought they were all gone?" Cori thought to herself.

Then she heard Cody's voice as he was walking outside.

"Okay, I think we should be safe right now." Cody had said. "No one's out here." He added.

Cori thought that he was probably talking to Maura when he said all of that.

"Okay, are you sure? I don't want to get you into trouble or anything." Tiffany had said.

Cori thought that something didn't sound right so she decided to get a closer look and find out who he was talking to.

"It's cool, there's no one out here to rat us out." Cody said to Tiffany as he walked her out and closed the door behind them. "We will be perfectly safe just as long as we go somewhere that no one can see us."

Cori quickly pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of it.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that when I get proof and show it to Maura." Cori saved the pictures and made a phone call to get backup to help her.

She texted the person she was looking for and waited for the to respond back. And as soon as she got the responds she was ready to go. She had to secretly follow Cody and his mystery girl to wherever they were going so that she and her partner in crime could be able to get some more proof to show Maura. She remind hidden the whole time without a single sign of her cover being blown.

Then they finally came to a coffee shop, and she went in after they did so that way it wouldn't look like she was spying on them or anything. And she grabbed a table that's near Cody and Tiffany's table and kept taking pictures without them even knowing she's been there the whole time. Then Nathan showed up to where they were and Cori went out of the shop to meet him and tell him everything.

Nathan is a boy who

"So what's up?" Nathan asked her.

"Okay, something is really weird; Cody was suppose to have gone on that trip and he stayed home so that he could use that time to cheat on Maura." Cori began to explain. She showed him the pictures that she took of Cody and Tiffany together.

"Are you serious? Why on earth is he doing that to her when she is pregnant with his babies'?" Nathan was heated to see that is was going on.

"No clue." Cori answered. "But if he thinks that Maura's not going to know about this he's got another thing coming for him as we speak."

Then another friend of theirs, Debbie, a Chinese girl, had showed up to give them all the help that they will need for this. Cori filled Debbie in on what was going as well.

"Okay, that is wrong." Debbie said as they went inside and took some more proof pictures and then.

Debbie was also recording Cody's conversation with Tiffany so that they can have proof that Cody was saying a bunch of mean things about Maura. Nathan was getting a lot more angrier than Cori and Debbie were because he couldn't stand to see Maura getting a broken heart in the end of all of this when she has so much on her plate right now. But the recording of the conversation wasn't going to end for anything, although it was came to a push when Tiffany had got up and went to the bathroom.

Cori went in there after her.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to talk to her about something." Cori said to Nathan and Debbie as she walked off and went into the bathroom.

She looked around until she found Tiffany fixing her lip gloss in the mirror. She'd walked up to her but Tiffany had spoke before Cori could say anything.

"If you're wondering what I'm doing here with Cody he broke said that he and his pregnant girlfriend broke up." Tiffany had said to Cori quickly.

Cori started to wonder how she even saw her.

"Yeah, I know you and those other two have been spying us from the moment that we got in here." Tiffany went on. "They broke up before I came into the picture."

"No they didn't." Cori had said. "They're still together to this day, and he's lied to you about that the whole time." She added.

Tiffany turned to Cori as soon as she heard that.

"Tell me more." Tiffany demanded of her. "From the very beginning."

Cori told Tiffany everything about Cody's history with Maura and how many lies he's told to everyone. Tiffany was stunned by the information.

"Wow, I didn't even know he did stuff like that." Tiffany commented.

"Yeah, he even lied to Maura saying that he heard my parents were divorcing over a year ago all because my mom cheated on my dad and that wasn't true at all." Cori went on. "We've heard him saying all those things about Maura; do you think you could pull a little more of that stuff out of him so that we could expose his true colors to Maura?" She asked Tiffany.

"Of course: I'll do as much as I can before the day is over and before we leave this place today." Tiffany had promised her. "And our meeting, he won't know a single word of it. I won't tell him if you won't." She also promised to that.

"You got a deal." Cori said in agreement with those terms to keep this plan in the works.

They shook hands on it and went back to their tables.

As soon as Cori came back Debbie turned the recorder back on.

As soon as Tiffany got back she thought about what Cody had just told her about Maura before they left the house.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tiffany responded.

Tiffany decided own up to her promise that she made to Cori.

"So tell me about how you two found out that you were expecting twins; I want to know all about that." Tiffany asked him.

"Will, I got her pregnant deliberately and she doesn't now that yet." Cody had said making sure that no one else was listening to their conversation.

"Really?" Tiffany asked him.

"Yeah, I had to because she wouldn't give things a chance and listen. Besides, the only person she can think about is herself instead of listening to other people." Cody had commented.

"Aw, that is something to think about when you're in a tuff situation like that and there's a bunch of disagreement." Tiffany played along to hide the fact that she seriously disapproved of Cody's actions. "But maybe she wanted to wait until she was ready and it was okay between you guys instead of rushing into things like that all because of 2D and his wife." She added, not giving away anything.

Cody didn't say anything about that. After they were done they both left the shop and went somewhere else, and Cori, Nathan and Debbie finally got every bit of proof they needed from pictures to recording of conversations. Now all they have to do is tell Maura and show all of this to her before it was too late; they even already had a plan to get all of the information to her as soon as possible. But just to be on the safe side they decided that it would be a good idea to get more information before they said anything so Cody won't be able to talk his way out of it.

_Chapter Six_

_Pain and Heart Shrinks_

Mean while the gang was an hour and a half away from the beach house and they were all excited about getting closer and closer and they couldn't wait to finally get there. They wanted their kids' to experience being on the beach and have a good time.

"We're going to have so much fun, Harrison, and we're going to teach you how to swim in the backyard pool, get a tan in the sun, and take a bunch of pictures to put in your baby book." Noodle had said to Harrison with a big smile on her face.

Maura took the time while no one was looking at her to go back into Murdoc and Crystal's room with her cell phone. She closed the door behind her and locked it so they wouldn't be able to go inside, and she used her cell phone to pull up Cody's cell phone so she could call him again and see if he would answer this time.

Cody heard his cell phone ring while he was still hanging out with Tiffany. He got it out and notice that it was Maura so he ignored the call.

"Still not going to talk to her?" Tiffany asked.

"Nope." Cody answered. "She's probably still going to bug me about the fact that I didn't go with them. I really don't feel like hearing it from her."

"Are you sure she wants to exactly talk about that now that it's already happen? It probably might have passed over by now." Tiffany said, thinking of the amount of time it has been since they've left.

"Will, it's going to be hard to tell if she is over it or not right now so I just have to stay clear of things, and also I don't want her to know that you're here with me because if she finds out she'll rush back home in a second before you could get home safely." Cody had explained to Tiffany. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"Yeah, you have a good point." Tiffany had thought about it for a minute as Cody had said all of that.

"Yeah, and just think about how much trouble you would be in in just as soon as I give you away to anyone." Cody had also pointed that out as a way to protect Tiffany and himself from any danger. "She would probably come back and try to rip your hair out in a split second as soon as she finds you."

"I'm sure she's not that bad of a person." Tiffany thought that Cody had went way too far with all of that. "Are you sure you're not over reacting when you talk about Maura like that? I mean judging by some of the things that you're saying about her right now."

"Trust me, if you've meat her you'll see what I mean." Cody went on with details to make Maura seem like an evil person by telling all of those lies he's making up. "Trust me on this; you have no idea of what she's capable of doing."

"Alright, if you say so." Tiffany had commented unsurely.

Cori, Nathan and Debbie continued taking pictures and recording as much of their conversation as possible so that they can show it to Maura.

Cody didn't answer once again but she didn't bother to leave a message she texted him instead to see if he would get that instead and text her back. She finally came out the room and joined everyone although she was quiet because felt that she didn't have a thing to say about how things were going for her.

Cody's cell phone off because Maura texted him. He pulled out his cell phone and read the text message.

"Who's that?" Tiffany asked.

"Maura, she's texting now telling to call her." Cody deleted the message. Then he finally decided to cut off his cell phone and put it back into his pocket.

Tiffany noticed that he did that.

"What?" Cody asked, noticing the expression on her face.

"What if it's something important? Like if something's happening to Maura right now and they could be trying to get in touch with you to tell you?" Tiffany wanted Cody to think about that.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Cody said as they kept walking to the house.

Maura was looking at Alina and 2D and admired their relationship that they have. They're married, and expecting a baby in a few more days from now. She saw 2D pulling Alina into a hug and they shared a kiss and talked about their baby girl arriving, and how much they couldn't wait for Edith to get here. She wished that she and Cody were just as close as Alina and 2D are, especially with their twins coming a couple months after theirs is born.

"Murdoc, how much longer until we get there?" Russell asked him.

"Only thirty more minutes." Murdoc answered. Then he checked how closer they were getting to the house. "You might want to make that twenty-five more minutes at this rate we're going."

"Can we at lease stop for a few minutes so that everyone could stretch theirs legs a little bit before we continue on here? That will give me a chance to talk to Maura before I forget." Russell had asked him.

"We still have plenty of daylight so why not?" Murdoc had agreed to it. "But wait another five more minutes so that we won't be behind."

Murdoc continued driving for the next few minutes.

Maura snuck back into Murdoc and Crystal's room to see if Cody had tried to get a hold of her at all but as it turned out he didn't so she tried to text him again, and waited for him to respond. Then she left the room before anyone noticed that she was messing so they wouldn't question her about it and she won't have to explain anything to them since it was personal stuff that she didn't feel like sharing with anyone at all because she didn't want the situation to be worse.

Murdoc finally pulled up at a stop that meant they were only half way to the beach house now. Everyone got out and walked around for the next few minutes that they were going to be there, and Murdoc took that time to take out the trash since there's a trash bin there and they were at a gas station so Russell field the Winnebago up with gas this time, just to give Murdoc a break.

Maura joined them and when she got out of the Winnebago she leaned against the side of the Winnebago instead of walking around like everyone else was. She saw 2D and Alina sharing another kiss and heard them talking about baby Edith coming and how they couldn't wait to finally see her. She started to think that Cody was never going to do any of that for her or even talk about the baby no matter how much she confronts him about it. It worried her that he wasn't going to be there for their twin babies' and he wouldn't want to do anything for them at all. She checked her cell phone and Cody still didn't respond to her second text message that she sent him at all so that they can talk about this before the babies' come so that none of this would go on.

Just when Maura thought that she was safe from being caught going to room she'd been proven wrong when Murdoc walked over to her and stood next to her on the side of the Winnebago. She had no idea what Murdoc was going to talk to her about.

"Hey." Maura greeted him.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Murdoc asked her.

"Feeling any better from what?" Maura responded trying to hide what she had felt all morning so she wouldn't have to talk about it anyone.

"With Cody not being here; I've seen you going into the bedroom with your phone and what not like three times in one day and we're not even there yet." Murdoc said in an unusual concern voice. "What's up with you and Cody anyway?" He demanded Maura to give her an answer right then and there.

Maura told him everything that was going on and how it was bothering her all this time and how she felt about the situation at hand. She didn't leave out a single detail as to what was going on.

"Is that what it is? I thought that was taken care of yesterday." Murdoc had made a comment. "You should try calling tonight before you go to bed and see if he'll answer the phone then. He might be busy right now for all we know." He had suggested in hopes that it'll help Maura out at this point in the game as Crystal walked over to him.

"Busy doing what? That's my question to him if that's the case." Maura said in an responds.

Murdoc didn't know what to do say on that.

"Um….Crystal, take it from here." Murdoc walked back into the Winnebago.

Crystal just smirked and shook her head at Murdoc.

"Maura, if it's bothering you that much then you should take some personal time to think about his feelings for you and your feelings for him." Crystal suggested to her as a way to make things better. "That's what I had to do with Anna's dad when I was put in a horrible situation much like yourself at the age of eighteen; he didn't want a thing to do with Anna at all, and he didn't even want me to be Alina's godmother but I didn't let him get in the way of that. A child's happiness is much more important than dealing with any guy who doesn't want to be bothered with them."

"So he left after you had Anna?" Maura asked her.

"When Anna was two years old and understood what was going on the whole time when she got older." Crystal went on with what she dealt with. "Believe it or not I recall a few birthdays when Anna was younger and she wish her dad would call her but he hadn't called her or even sent a card or a birthday gift for her, but she got over it at the age of six and thought that he didn't care about her."

"What did you tell her when she said that?" Maura asked.

"Will, I told that it may be true, but remember, she has a wonderful, perfect, sweet loving family right behind her all the way. She didn't have to worry about him since he's treating her like that." Crystal went on. "But sometimes I wonder why he doesn't even do anything for her when he had secretly took a DNA test and it proved that he's her father a few months after her birth; and he knew that he was her father in the first place."

Maura was surprised to hear that.

"I can't believe he did that." Maura said in surprise.

"Yeah, but what can I say? He should have thought about that and used protection before hand." Crystal cradled a sleeping Lizzie in her arms.

"You didn't use birth control?" Maura asked.

"I used it at first but then I had to stop two days after because we found out that I was allergic to it. But it didn't affect me or keep from having kids', or other wise Anna or Lizzie wouldn't be here right now." Crystal explained to her.

Maura was surprised and didn't know that some girls' and/or women could have a allergic reaction to birth control.

"It was causing me vomit every time I took it." Crystal went on. "My parents were too scared to let me continue with it because they were afraid that it would cause me spit up blood the more I took it."

"That's creepy." Maura commented after thinking about the dangers of that.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky that I stopped it when I did because it could have been a lot worse than what it was then. Just imagine." Crystal said with a smile as she thought about all of the good things that's happened.

She went inside to put Lizzie down in bed for a nap.

"Remember, if Cody isn't the right guy for you and the right father figure and role model for your kids' then you shouldn't let him be apart of your life." Crystal added just before closing the door to the Winnebago after she went inside.

Maura started to feel that Crystal had to experience all of those terrible moments.

After putting Lizzie down in bed she went back out to finish talking to Maura and offer her as much advice as possible.

"Is that why you went into the back room? So you can talk to Cody and get all this straighten out?" Crystal asked her.

Maura nodded with a frown.

"I can't get a hold of him at all." Maura added.

"Will, like Murdoc said, try calling him again tonight and you'll probably be able to talk to him then." Crystal said with a smile in hopes that it will help Maura deal with a situation like this.

"I know, but I'm still worried about what his behavior is going to lead to when the babies' are born." Maura explained to her.

"What are you afraid that's going to happen? Tell me." Crystal wanted to know to get an idea of what's on Maura's mind.

Maura explained to Crystal what she was feeling the whole time and how bad she is trying to avoid the whole time that she's been on the trip. The whole explanation went all the way back to from before they even got pregnant and how much they would be get into it over having a baby so much. She even said that Alina and 2D are witness to it and know every single thing that goes on between them.

"Well how come you didn't want to have a baby? I didn't get to ask you that yet." Crystal leaned on the side of the Winnebago while still talking to Maura.

"Because he and I are fighting like cats and dogs every minute of the day, and I'm not sure if it would be a safe environment for us to bring a baby into." Maura went on and made some valid points. "I mean no child should have to hear their parents fighting like a pair of wild animals all the time when they don't deserve to in the first place. That's been my main concern as far as Cody and I."

"I don't blame you for thinking about that at all when it comes to safety for a baby and their happiness. I mean the parents might physically lash out on each other and then it might affect the children in the long run." Crystal agreed with her.

"Yeah, and plus Cody had a seriously terrible temper problem-and we all see it as many times as I can count-and he might lose his temper with the baby, which is why I've thought that it would be best to wait until we've handled our anger problems and Cody's temper is under control." Maura went on.

"Yeah, that is something to seriously think about when it comes to a child, I don't see anything wrong with that." Crystal had agreed with Maura on that.

"Thank you, everyone else agrees with me, except for Cody; even the guys' agree with me on that." Maura had pointed out.

"Now if the guys' agree with you but Cody doesn't get it then there's a problem in that situation right there." Crystal had a bad feeling that the problem's worse than she had thought in the beginning. "Did the guys' try talking to him about this?" She asked Maura.

"Yeah, and that didn't even help him understand what was I was trying to tell him all this time from day one when he first brought it up to me." Maura had answered with a frown on her face as she thought back on those days when they got into it. "I don't know what it's going to take for him ever understand what someone is trying to tell him and get him to listen to someone other than himself. Which is hard because all he thinks about is himself these days."

"You know, if that's the way he's going to be then he's not the right guy at all and he isn't the worlds best boyfriend of the year." Crystal commented.

Maura started to feel a little bit more down than she already did.

"We've been telling you this for a really long time from day one when you started dating, and now it's coming to light." Crystal went on.

Maura started to think about the video she saw of Cody cheating on her along with the video of Cody basing her. He didn't even apologize to her for any of what he's done.

Cori, Nathan and Debbie were still following Cody and Tiffany around and spying on them to get as much information as they possibly can before they inform Maura. They had followed them everywhere they went.

"I can't believe he turned his cell phone off on Maura like that for no reason and it was for something important. What something happened to her?" Nathan had complained about the way Cody was treating Maura all day.

"Yeah, or something to be wrong with babies' and he don't know about it because he's being a dork." Debbie responded in agreement with Nathan. "I hope she's not in the middle of trying to get a hold of him now at this rate."

"Okay, here they are; going back to the house." Cori informed them. "Let's go and make it quick so that we can be prepared to follow them some more."

Cori led the way while Nathan and Debbie followed her.

As soon as Cody and Tiffany got inside the three of them went back to recording a lot more of the conversation and they even got a video camera to get more physical proof than they already have. They weren't going to let a single thing pass them by and they had to get so much to the point that it would keep Cody from getting out of this and can't say he didn't do anything when Maura hears about this. They even made sure to catch Cody's act of turning off his cell phone and deleting her text messages that she sent him and also the part about him not returning any of her phone calls, and commenting the wrongful act of adultery in the process of it all. They were going to let him get away with any of this. It was then that they had to watch from the side of the house in the window without letting them selves get caught by Cody.

"Alright, let's get back to work before lose them." Nathan got everything ready to go.

And they were getting really appalled with each thing that they've heard as well as what they caught on tape.

"Man, Cody is so going to be putting himself in the worlds deepest hold ever now as we speak when Maura sees this…." Cori didn't even want to think about that. "I don't even want to know what she's going to do to him, or her."

"She is going to go after him like a raccoon with claws." Nathan had finished that sentence for her.

"She is going to kill him." Debbie added.

"Did yawl hear what I've just said or did it just go into one ear and exited out the other?" Cori asked sarcastically while being serious at the same time with both of them as if they were own kids.

They didn't say a word after she'd said that.

"Yeah, that's what I've thought." Cori said to both of them.

"Let's see if we can find some more stuff to show to Maura." Nathan suggested to them wanting this to make Maura make the right decision as far as Cody goes.

They continued to capture even more information and proof as the day progressed and didn't want to miss a minute of it.

"How much of this stuff do we need before we're done and we can contact Maura to let her know what's been going on?" Debbie asked them.

"As much as it takes to convince her to leave him as soon as she gets home so she can kick him out." Nathan was really taking this seriously than the girls' because of he is still in love with Maura but hasn't gotten the chance to tell her because she was already in a relationship with Cody at the same time he consisdred his feelings for her.

"Wow, you're not playing around over here are you?" Debbie commented.

"Be quiet before he hears us and all of this would be for nothing and our plans to rat him out will go down the drain before we make it out of here alive." Nathan had gave them a worning.

The girls' remined quiet and didn't say a word.

Nathan peaked inside and notice that Cody and Tiffany had already snuck off to a different room in the house.

"Where are they?" Debbie asked him.

"I'm trying to figure that out right now." Nathan looked around for Cody and Tiff and found sign of them downstairs.

"Did you find them?" Cori asked him.

"Nope, they're not in the living room or in the kitchen from what can see." Nathan had informed them. He kept looking for them the whole time.

Then he heard something that was really going to help them out at this point.

Yep, the voice of Cody and Tiffany that were coming from somewhere. Nathan's ear were able to detect where the voices were coming from really well.

"What's going on?" Cori asked him.

"I know where they are, but we might have to assume the worse at this point due to their location in the house." Nathan warned them about what was yet to come. "Follow me, and grab a ladder." He added.

Cori and Debbie grabbed a ladder while they followed Nathan who was carrying everything else.

"Where are we going?" Cori asked him.

"Somewhere I was hoping we wouldn't have to go at all, but it looks like we will have to do just that." Nathan contined to lead the way until they got to the backyard and found the window to Maura and Cody's bedroom. "Here we are; Debbie, sit up the ladder for this window, Cori, hand me the tape recorder and the digital camera. We've got them right where we want them now."

"So what's…." Cori stopped just as soon as she realized what Nathan was about to do and what he was trying to captre. "Oh you don't think…."

"Oh we don't think, we already know what's going on in there and we are about to wish we handed." Debbie answered. "Be careful, Nathan, you don't want to be caught by someone." She warned him.

"Trust me, I got this." Nathan responded with confidents in himself. "I'm going in wish me luck."

"Go ahead." Cori said to him.

Nathan took the recorder and camera up there and clammed the ladder and he had stopped to here he couldn't be seen.

Then they noticed that Nathan was up there for the pass twenty minutes.

"What do you think he's doing up there?" Debbie asked.

"Risking his own life as well as ours." Cori responded sarcastically. _Chapter Seven_

_Mine by Taylor Swift_

Mean while everyone was still hanging out outside and waited while Russell was putting gas in the Winnebago. Alina and 2D were walking together and still thinking all about their baby girl and how they hoped that she would arrive into this world soon. They already know that their baby is going to be welcomed into this world loving and opened arms and a loving family of her own filled with a ton of great people in her life.

They even felt the baby kick here and there the whole time.

"Do you think she's going to be creped out when she sees Murdoc?" 2D asked.

"I highly doubt it if she sees us hanging around him and how nice he is to us, and she'll probably grow to like him too." Alina responded with a smile.

"You mean when she sees how nice Murdoc is to you and how Murdoc hates me." 2D commented as a joking with a joking smile.

Alina smiled and giggled a little bit, then the shared a kiss.

"I love you." 2D whispered.

"I love you, too." Alina whispered back.

"Alright, everyone, we're ready to go back on the road-back into the Winnebago." Russell finally finished putting gas into the Winnebago.

Everyone got back on and he walked in behind them.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" Crystal looked back to make sure and then after a head count she took her seat. "We're sit to go." She told Murdoc with smile.

"Alright, hold on tight, everyone." Murdoc pulled off and was glade that there was no more stops to make before they get to the beach house and they can finally enjoy their selves.

Murdoc and Crystal agreed not to keep them waiting any longer than they already have been most of the day.

Everyone was back into their own conversation, and Maura wasn't going to let her guard down when it came to Cody and his behavior. She wasn't going to talk to him until this evening thinking that he might be busy or his phone might be dead or something. She may not have taken anyone's advice about Cody before in the pass when they first started to have problems, but now this time was going to be different because she has babies' on the way.

Alina and 2D were sitting together and thinking about their baby girl that'll arrive soon in a couple more days.

"So how do you think they're going to react to the news when we get there? They have to know that we did this so that there won't be any arguing over who gets what room while we're there and it will help them in the long run and it's only for a couple of days. I am sure they can deal with it." Russell had said to Murdoc and Crystal. "As long as we're all the adults in control here everything should turn out fine just as long as we can get all of them to listen to us."

"Let's hope so that we won't have a blow out with the decisions that you came up with on your own." Murdoc had said to Russell as a warning of what'll possible be yet to come.

"He does have a point, Russell, sometimes you can't always expect everything to go exactly as planned when it comes to this kind of things." Crystal said in agreement to Murdoc's statement about all of this. "Not be rude, but, it's like we can pick and choose it for them in the end."

"You're right." Russell finally agreed with them.

Murdoc finally pulled up to the beach house fifteen minutes later and he looked in the back and noticed that no one was looking outside the windows so he firmly decided to stay quiet about it until he pulled into the drive way. He made a right turned and drove in to the driveway and parked the Winnebago while everyone was still in the middle of their conversations.

He turned to look at them.

"We're here." Murdoc had finally said to them.

Everyone got excited as they exited the Winnebago and had gathered all their bags from the storage area outside of the Winnebago and went inside the beach house.

"Alright, before we got crazy over the rooms we have already planned out who is going to be staying in which room, and we've placed junior beds in there for the babies'." Russell informed them about the room arrangements for the weekend.

They all stood and listened to what was going to be said.

"Victoria and Brendan, you two, Halo and Lilly get the first room on the left hand side of the hallway upstairs." Russell pointed to the side of the beach house the room was located. "And don't worry, we have four beds in there for each of you."

The four of them took off and went up to their room.

"Maura, you'll have the room on the far right hand side upstairs." Russell had said to her.

Maura took her bag and went upstairs and went up to the room feeling lonely and a little discomfort since Cody wasn't with her.

"Noodle and James, you two and Harrison will get the room across from Maura's room on the left hand side, and Kayla, Craig and Hannah-Marie will have the room right next to it." Russell said as they all took off for their rooms. "Alina and 2D, you both will be staying the room with the view right on this side." He instructed them pointing them to the room that gave them the view of the sun so that they could watch the sunset in the late evening. "Anna and Lizzie, you two will be sharing a room across the hall. Mom and dad will take the room down here on the left hand side and I'll be taking the room down from theirs on the right hand side. Jane and Van, you'll get the room right next to Alina and 2D down the hall, William and Sam will be sharing a room while Lola stays in the room with Anna and Lizzie."

Fifteen year old Anna carried her Lola and Lizzie's bags upstairs to their room. It was like Anna was going to sharing a room with two babies' who would wake up at night crying for just about anything which would get on her nerves by the end of the trip. Anna knew that she had no choice but to deal with it because that's her baby sister and her step niece.

2D carried the two bags upstairs since he didn't want Alina to carry anything at all because he didn't want her to strain herself while carrying a baby. They made it up to the room and 2D placed the bags by the dresser, and Alina sat down on the bed to rest herself and looked out the window to see the sky. 2D sat down right next to Alina and joined her. He gently pulled Alina into a hug and then they kissed again.

They both looked outside at the sunset from their window, and they've watched as the sun slowly went down and then it finally went down. Alina and 2D remained as close as possible the whole time. Alina grabbed her digital and took some pictures of it, and so did 2D.

"The sunset is so beautiful out there." Alina commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it's almost as beautiful as you." 2D responded back with a smile.

Alina smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and 2D gently pulled Alina into a hug.

Crystal was in the kitchen preparing dinner for their first night at the beach house so they would be able to eat before bed. She was washing the dishes as soon as she'd use them to cook so that it wouldn't pile up in the sink while they were here after words. The sun was starting to sit already and it was pushing seven thirty, and she was half way done with cooking.

Then Anna walked into the kitchen dressed in her yellow sundress with daisy on it and a pair of heels with her blond hair tied into a bun. She had on skin tone make up since she had started wearing make towards the end of her eight grade year of middle school, as well as her friends', Molly and Kimberly. They've been texting her on her iphone all day since they weren't going to see her for the next two three days.

Everyone in the house had an iphone except for Russell didn't care too much for a phone like that. And the babies' didn't have cell phones either which is obvious because a can't do anything with a cell phone.

"Hey, mom." Anna greeted her.

"Hey, Ann." Crystal greeted her back. "What are you up to?" She asked as she had placed the strainer and the pot in the cabinet after washing them out.

"Nothing, except putting with a three and a half-year-old and a two-year-old in my room while one of them is crying their eyes out. But Jane got her." Anna answered with a smile. "Lizzie is in her bed sleeping away like it's no ones business." She pointed out.

"Oh really?" Crystal said with a smile her blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail to keep it out of her way.

"So, what are you making?" Anna asked Crystal.

Crystal turned back with a smile on her face and a plate for each person, and each sit of forks and spoons to go with each plate and placed them on the counter.

"Will, we're having generals chicken with vegetables, Chinese noodles with a side of vegetables. Noodle and James had went down the street to the Chinese store to pick up the generals chicken and noodles since they've ordered it for us on the way here." Crystal explained to her. "And they took Harrison with them so that he could see more around the place while we're all here." She added.

"Really? I didn't know that." Anna responded with a smile as she took her seat.

"Yep, they were planning that thing for a week." Crystal came back to the counter with cups for everyone.

Murdoc walked into the kitchen with his iphone.

"Annabelle, where is Elizabeth?" Murdoc asked her, cutting the music off on his iphone.

"Sleeping." Anna answered.

Then Crystal's iphone went off when she got a text message from Noodle.

"Will, Noodle and James are on their way back with the stuff." Crystal sent a text message to everyone else. "Anna, do you think you could help me sit the table before they get here?" Crystal asked.

"Sure." Anna got up and helped Crystal sit the table like she was asked, without a word of complaint. But then again, when does she ever complain about having to do stuff.

Noodle and James walked into the door and everyone walked into the kitchen and prepared to eat dinner, and the table was sit and everything was ready. Jane carried Lizzie down stairs since she didn't want her to get hurt by walking down there by herself even if Lizzie is walking downstairs by herself already for a two-year-old.

"Alright, everyone, dinner is ready dig in." Crystal had said to them as they've all grabbed a seat at the table and sat down to eat their dinner. Each of them had gotten some soda to drink with their dinner, and they talked and enjoyed their selves. Maura was in the middle of counting down the hours until she had to call Cody in hopes that she gets some kind of response from him after this. She was only able to catch the middle of the topic of discussion when Kayla had spoken.

"I'm telling you, that they're the only people who know how to make this stuff no one else knows how." Kayla had said and everyone laughed along with her.

"Don't even go there." James responded while still laughing. "As soon as you find the ingredients for it you just have to follow the order to put them in."

Everyone was laughing.

"Oh wow, now we're discussing how to put the ingredients in there? Is that what I am hearing right now?" Kayla said as a joke.

"Maybe." James responded.

"So why didn't you cook it instead of ordering it?" Craig responded to James.

"Because the ingredients cost a lot of money to buy in the first place." James said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you're saying that because you don't know how to cook it and it's killing you to say that." 2D spoke up and everyone laughed along with him.

They all knew James was just kidding which is why they were having a lot of fun. It was like they're one big happy family that always gets along and do things like this and all that just like any typical American family would. There's always laugher, fun, joy and a lot of unforgettable memories that comes with it as well.

"Plus you would most likely have to extend the recipe a lot to make it enough for all of us." James added.

"Yeah, that's true." Noodle responded in agreement.

"Yeah, you might have to make enough to feed the whole triacetate area so you'll be able to make sure it's enough for us." Russell said as a joke.

Everyone laughed along with him the joke and they continued to enjoy their selves and have fun just like every single family should do whenever they're together as one for any reason.

Maura on the other hand was still thinking about Cody and hopes that he'll answer the phone the next time she calls him tonight before she goes to bed. If not then she might have to assume that he was probably still busy or it was something worse than that.

Alina noticed that Maura was quiet the whole time at the table and that she wasn't as cheerful as she was. So as soon as everyone had finished eating dinner she'll talk to her and find out what's going on.

"I can't believe that everyone in this house had to have an iphone." Russell said as a comment.

"Hey, iphones are the new thing now, Russell, you know that." 2D had responded.

"What ever happened to the days when cell phones use to be so simple and no one even cared about what kind of cell phone they had or not?" Russell went on, complaining a little bit about the trends of today's world. "Doesn't anyone ever take the time to think a little about that?" He was being sarcastic.

"I guess not." Anna responded as a joke.

Everyone laughed.

"So basically what I'm hearing is that no one around here even cares about what a cell is suppose to be, right?" Russell asked as a joke.

"Pretty much." Anna responded playing along with the joke.

Everyone laughed along with her, and 2D and Alina put an arm around each other.

"Will in that case, if you want to know what I think I think that if I had to choose a cell phone for everyone in this house I wouldn't get any of you an iphone I would get all of you a basic phone and call it a day." Russell was joking around with them.

Everyone laughed once again.

"You got some nerve to tell us what kind of cell phones to get these days when all in all you have to upgrade at some point instead of sticking with the same phone for years on end you know." Murdoc said standing up for them and joking around at the same time.

"Tuff toenails, you'll just have to learn to live with that." Russell responded back.

"Boo!" Everyone responded in response to the joke while Russell just gave them a thumbs down which caused them to laugh in the end while still booing him.

"Whatever." Russell just smiled and laughed along with them. "I'm a basic person who will stick to the basic stuff around here." He added as a joke.

"So if you had no choice but to, you still wouldn't get an iphone like everyone in the house." Alina said as a joke.

"That's right, baby girl." Russell responded.

Then everyone had finished eating dinner and had cleaned up their mess from the dinner table. After all of that was over Alina decided to go and talk to Maura privately as soon as possible while everyone else was off doing their own thing and not thinking about anything else, and she saw that as a good time frame.

"Maura, you okay? You still seem a little down." Alina asked her.

"No, I'm still worried about Cody and the way his been acting." Maura explained herself.

Alina understood where Maura was coming from with all of this and she knew the situation was bigger than it was from Maura's stand point because they have twins on the way that they have to think about.

"Cody's the one who mainly wanted to have kids so soon when I thought that it's not a good idea because of the fact that our relationship isn't stable enough for us to bring a child into this world." Maura went on. "It seems like all he cares about is himself and I don't know why he's acting like nothing's wrong and then he's not even proving that he's still up for the idea of the twins coming."

"Yeah, and he has a temper problem that is really unpredictable because Cody can lose it at any given moment on any given day." Alina agreed with Maura on everything in the situation. "And you're right; you two should have took the time to sort out the issues a little more and work on your relationship before you got pregnant, and that's what you've been trying to tell him all this time." She knew where Maura was coming from.

"Yeah, and he didn't care about any of it, and I would like to know why he wasn't listening to me at all." Maura cradled her stomach that was a size bigger than Alina's but not by much. She looked out the window and saw that Jane, Noodle, Victoria and Kayla were outside playing in the pool with the babies and teaching them how to swim and that made her wish that Cody join her when the time comes since all the others dads were.

"I can't blame you wanting to wait a little longer before becoming pregnant and I don't blame you for considering the reason why you should have." Alina said to Maura.

The moon was shinning in the sky and everyone was drying off the babies so they can bring them inside and get them ready for bed. 2D walked into the kitchen and pulled up a chair at the table so he could join Alina and Maura.

"Hey, what's going on?" 2D asked them.

"Nothing, just the usual." Maura responded.

2D didn't have to think hard to realize what Maura was talking about when she'd said that. He already knew what that meant.

Crystal opened the door so that they could come in with the kids.

"Alright, we'll try to get some more swimming in the next time we go out there. It was a late start, I'll say that." Crystal said with a smile.

Everyone took their babies up to their rooms and got them cleaned up and ready to go to bed for the night. Alina and 2D went upstairs and got ready for bed as well and then Maura decided to do the same.

After Alina and 2D had finished getting ready for bed they heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in, it's open." Alina responded.

Just the door opened up and Jane walked into the room.

"Hey, parents to be." Jane greeted them.

"Hey." Alina and 2D responded as Jane walked and sat down on the chair by that came with dresser sit.

"So how are you feeling?" Jane asked them. "About the baby and stuff I meant to say."

"We're excited and can't wait to see her in a couple more days." 2D had answered with a smile.

"So where are we on that little count down right now? A day or so" Jane asked.

"The day after tomorrow possibly." Alina responded with a smile.

"Sweet." Jane was happy for them. "Just wait until you guys hold that baby girl in your arms, that's going to be the most exciting moment of all when the day comes."

"I know, that's how Crystal felt when she held Anna and when she held Lizzie for the day they were born." Alina pointed out.

"Yeah, I saw the pictures of Anna and Lizzie as little baby's when they were first born, and they looked so cute and adorable." June responded with a smile. "And I wanted to punch my sister in the face for saying that Lizzie wasn't Murdoc's baby." She referred to Amy had been sent away again to England. "And then she was saying all that stuff that was way out of line."

"Yeah, I don't know what her problem was." Alina responded.

_Chapter Eight_

_The Plan_

It was nine-thirty at night.

Back home Cori, Debbie and Nathan were still planning how they're going to get all the way to the beach house before it's time for them to come back so that they can tell Maura everything that's been going on while she's been away.

"Alright, so how are we going to get to that beach within ten hours before they get back?" Cori asked them for suggestions to see if they had any ideas to offer to discussion.

"Will, we could drive up there we have that taken care of, but we're going to need more people to come with us. We can't go there alone, we need backup." Nathan made a good point about that.

"Really? Who are we suppose to-" Cori was cut off

"It would be helpful to bring in someone who's known the girls longer than we all have." Debbie agreed with Nathan's thoughts on this one. "Nathan, who do you think we should bring along with us?" She asked him.

Nathan thought about it.

"I know just the people and it will work out since they're going there tomorrow as we speak." Nathan pulled out his iphone.

"Who are you texting?" Cori asked him.

"Beth and Emi, they've known the girls' longer than any of us have, and it'll help since they're going tomorrow anyway; in fact, they're leaving at like eleven o'clock in the middle of the night." Nathan explained to them.

"Are you sure?" Cori asked.

"Positive." Debbie answered quickly remembering them saying mentioning it just a few days ago.

"Alright, start texting." Cori said.

Nathan started texting Emi and Beth and Josh who are still together and had baby Emit who is a mixture of both of them. After texting them all he had to do was wait to get a text from them.

"Alright, we've got all of our stuff packed and ready to go just in case the three of them agreed to let us go with them-thanks to Nathan." Cori had said making sure that the footage they've captured was all put together and nothing was left behind and was labeled properly.

"I can't wait to bust Cody for what he's doing to Maura, and I hope she's going to kick him out for good and not let him anywhere near the kids when they're born." Nathan was serious about that. He hated Cody from the very beginning when he'd started treating Maura the way he did. "He's not getting away with any of this."

"If this doesn't make Maura leave Cody for good I don't know what will." Debbie commented knowing what's happened in the pass when this first started happening.

"With all of this, anything is possible." Cori assured them.

Nathan's cell phone went off. He checked it and it was a text message from Beth.

"Okay, we've got our raid." Nathan informed them.

"They've said yes?" Cori asked.

"Yep." Nathan responded. "Now all we need is a way to get to Beth and Josh's so we can raid with them.

Then Debbie thought about that and came up with an idea.

"I'll drive us all there so we could call pull since I'm closer to them." Debbie had a point about that. She got up and went to her car so she could prepare to load up the bags in the trunk of her van since it was big enough for a lot of people. And she'd already had her bags in there. "Tell Beth that I'll drive us to the beach house and we're on our way to their house now." She said to Nathan.

Nathan texted them to let them know, and he got a text message from them giving him their approval of the car pull plans. They've agreed to go for it, and Nathan said that he would explain everything to them when they get there.

"Nathan, you already have all your stuff with you right?" Debbie asked him.

"Yeah, the red suitcase that's already in the back." Nathan answered.

"Okay, let's go." Cori said as they all got in the car.

Debbie started the car and drove off to Beth's house to pick them up.

_Chapter Nine_

_Looking Back_

Maura was in her bedroom watching TV, and she was watching the La' Vega and Gorillaz video marathon on MTVhits.

She grabbed her cell phone so she can call Cody one last time before she decided to call it a night and go to sleep in hopes that Cody would answer his cell phone this time. If not it would be more than likely that he would be asleep-or she was going assume that without having a clue to what was really going.

Maura pulled up Cody's number on her cell phone and dialed it. It rang and rang, but there was no answer it just sent her straight to voicemail so she hung up. Then Kayla knocked on the door and came into the room to check on Maura.

"Hey, did you try calling Cody again?" Kayla asked her.

"Yeah, but he didn't answer. Again." Maura responded.

"Try calling again, something doesn't sound right about that." Kayla suggested to Maura.

Maura called again and as the last time there was no answer.

"I got the voicemail for the umpteenth time today." Maura responded. She'd gave up and just decided to let it go and try again tomorrow. "He's probably asleep by now for all I know."

"At this hour for an adult?" Kayla commented not trying to state anything that was probably wrong.

"Probably." Maura responded.

"Alright, will….Craig and I will check on you tomorrow. I hope Cody calls you." Kayla said as she walked out of the room and closed the door. "But if something's going on that you don't know about then you need to confront Cody about it when we get back. Us being gone this long he's bound to be up to something and that's why he was fighting not to come with us." She added just in case it was that kind of situation. She had a strong feeling that something horrifying was about to happen upon their return but she just can't seem to place her finger on it.

Maura agreed with that because he was kind of putting his food down about being away from them during the trip and staying home alone. He kept insisting that he doesn't want anything to with any of their friends' who are just like family, and it wasn't like any of them have anything horrible to hide as long as they've known each other. She thought about the way that Cody and she couldn't believe the way he was acting and that Cody is still not answering his phone or returning her calls or messages after all this time. All day she hasn't heard from him.

"This is getting on my nerves." Maura thought to herself.

The only thing that could make this worse was that if Kayla was right about Cody doing something behind her back that she was unaware of, and then she would have to go step in and do something. The only thing she could do is hope that nothing's going on and everything's fine.

She'd listened for her phone just in case Cody ever does decide to call her back at any given moment. An hour later she gave up and decided to go to sleep for the night and just try again tomorrow morning in hopes that she'll finally hear from him.

Jane was still hanging out with Alina and 2D, and Van was already asleep for the night.

"The hardest part of being a parent is when they start going to into toddler hood as quickly as possible. That's how it was with Lola when she started that stage and we kind of had to watch her every move for the first couple of months until we got her to behave." Jane explained, giving them advice on how to handle kids.

"Oh, I have a feeling we can handle that if we get on top discipline at Edith's most earliest age possible." Alina said with a honest smile.

She and 2D knew what to expect and how to handle it from the moment it starts as well as it happening right then and there they'll be able to control it.

"Oh really?" Jane asked with a smile of happiness for them.

Alina and 2D both nodded with a smile.

"Glad to hear it; it's a good thing you're starting to think about now instead of just waiting until they reach that age of toddler hood and it'll be too late to get a hold of it and it will just get harder and harder each day." Jane commented.

"Yeah, we thought about that too." 2D said with a smile as he sat down on the bed and gently pulled Alina into a hug. "I'll think we'll be just fine."

Alina agreed with him.

"I have a good feeling that you two are going to be great parents, you have no idea how good you'll be as parents right now." Jane assured them of that.

Then she decided to change the subject for a brief second.

"Oh, before I forget about this, Maura didn't find out anything about her surprise baby shower tomorrow did she?" Jane had asked them quietly so that no one else will be able to hear them.

"Nope." 2D responded.

"Not a single detail." Alina added.

"Great, I can't wait to see the look on her face tomorrow when she sees it. I really hope it's going to take her mind off of Cody and make her feel better." Jane commented with great expectations.

"Yeah, she's been feeling really down about it all day since we've left earlier this morning." Alina pointed out as she cradled her stomach and 2D put his hand over hers.

"You girls' noticed that too? I thought I was the only one." 2D informed them.

"Yeah, you saw her going into Murdoc and Crystal's room in the Winnebago and closing the door so she could Cody?" Alina asked him.

"Yeah, I saw her doing that as well, and the way she kind of isolated herself from us when we got to our last stop before we got here and Murdoc and Crystal were talking to her about it. Then Russell started talking to her about it when we got back on the road." 2D answered explaining everything. "And you're right, Alina, she's been like this all day long ever since this morning."

Then Noodle walked into the room to join them just at the right time to hear that.

"Are you guys talking about Maura and Cody?"

"Yeah." Alina responded.

"Wow, if she has to keep calling him like that then something must be wrong if he didn't call her back by now to return any of her calls that he'd missed-or even text." Jane had noticed that there might be something going on since Cody didn't want to come with them to the beach house. "Oh, so about Cody walking out of the house after he and Maura get into a fight? Tell me more about that because I'm getting bits and pieces of it as far as what takes place." She wanted to get as much information as possible before jumping and making any kind of hypothesis about anything.

"Oh, will whenever Maura and Cody get into it Cody always starts it all the time-I even hear it for myself-and it's usually stupid stuff, like he calls Maura terrible names and tell her she's a terrible person and all that. Then after that he leaves the house and is gone for an extended period of time and won't come back until like sometime in the middle of the night." Alina explained the situation briefly.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Yep." Alina responded.

"What do they fight about that's horrendously bad that he would get up and leave and stay out so late?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, what do they fight about?" Noodle wanted to know as well.

"The first thing they've fought about was getting married because Cody wanted to be married, and then it was them having a baby but Maura thought that they should wait a little bit on that and take that time to work out their relationship before both of them think about making that kind of commitment." 2D began to explain everything. "Now we both see Maura's point because if something doesn't work out to where they end up filing for a divorce and then the child has to suffer and deal with that then what?"

"Yeah, and that's basically what she's been trying to tell Cody all this time before they found out that they're expecting twins-so that gives them two babies to think about." Alina added.

"Oh, so it was just basically about catching up with you and 2D and being at your level." Jane had said.

"Yeah, that's what it's been about for Cody." 2D said. "And I would like to know _exactly_ what he's doing when he's gone from whatever time they have their fight up until nine or ten, or sometimes even one o'clock at night when he decides to drag his butt into the house." He had a feeling that Cody might be up to something too being how late he's out and the fact that the stays home from things like this all the time.

"I would like to know too." Alina said in agreement.

"You mean other than the fact that he talks about her behind her back?" Jane had known about that.

"Oh we already know he does that." Alina responded. "But what else could he be doing other than that? Knowing Cody he could only talk for so long and he only knows so many people." She added.

2D agreed and thought that Alina had a good point about that if you think about it.

"All because she wanted to sort things about before she thinks about marriage and kids? Cody should have respected that from the gecko when she'd explained that to him a few times before." Jane had commented and stated her opinion about the situation at hand after hearing all of what she's hearing right now. "And if I was in a relationship with that boy I would do the same thing that Maura's doing-or was doing before she got pregnant."

"Yeah." Noodle agreed with Jane. "And Cody is a total jerk and a pain in the butt half the time. And something tells me that when Maura gives birth to those babies Cody's going leave her to do all the work and care for the twins herself instead of helping out and with his own kids all because all he thought about at that time is making those kids' so he could say that he's caught up to Alina and 2D's level on the relationship scale, and that is the only reason he even got her pregnant to begin with if you ask me." Noodle had a good point about that based on all of the stuff she's seen and heard for herself after all this time from the very beginning.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Because when 2D and I were planning our wedding and talking about it he would complain about it all the time." Alina had pointed out in a major agreement being that it's happened quite a bit.

"Yeah, like when we were sitting up the invitations and the seating arrangements he started getting really stupid. I remember him throwing the one of the invitations on the table in front of us." 2D pointed out.

"He did not." Jane commented in a little shock.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened that caused him to do that." Alina responded as she moved her hair out of her face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jane said.

"I kid you not. And when he did that I was like _oh my word_." Alina responded.

"When did he do all that?" Noodle asked.

"It was that day when 2D and I were babysitting Harrison for you and Cody got up and left after some fight with Maura." 2D answered.

"Wow, that is crazy and he shouldn't have taken his anger out on any of you guys when you don't even know what happened." Jane commented.

"I know, and especially yesterday at Lizzie's second birthday party he acted really crappy the whole time." Noodle pointed out.

Alina's cell phone went off playing one of the new La' Vega songs from their new album. She checked to see if it was a call or a text message.

"Oh, this is Emi texting me at this hour." Alina announced to let them know.

"What did she say?" Noodle asked.

"She said that Beth and James are bringing Emit with them so that he can play and hang out with the kids', and apparently Cori, Debbie and Nathan are coming with them as well." Alina informed her about that.

"Did she say why?" Jane asked.

"Nope, she just said that they're coming." Alina answered.

"Not to impose or anything, but, who's Nathan?" Jane asked.

"He's this boy that has, or had, a crush on Maura but never told her because she's with Cody." Noodle answered. "I don't know why he had a crush on her." She added.

"Oh." Jane responded.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see what's going on when they get here." Noodle made a commented about that. "And I don't know why Cody's not coming with them because it is Maura's surprise baby shower and you think he would like to see all the baby stuff that they got."

"Yeah, you think he would want to." Alina commented in agreement.

"I'm not surprise he didn't even say anything about the baby shower for Maura at all because he was acting kind of funny when we had our baby shower and when he went to the doctors appointments with Maura and everything." 2D added that as facts.

Jane was kind of shocked to hear that.

"He must have been in a crappy mood to be acting like that." Jane commented.

"I know, but he needs to grow up before these babies come." Noodle commented.

And after that conversation Jane and Noodle left the room and went to bed for the night, leaving Alina and 2D alone. They rested their heads on their pillows, shared a kiss and fell asleep for the night. 2D pulled Alina into his arms and held her close.

_Chapter Ten_

_The Road Trip_

Five hours have passed since Beth, Josh, Emi, Cori, Debbie and Nathan had been on the road and on their way to the beach house.

"How much longer until we get there?" Nathan asked.

"Only five more hours to go from here; you guys must be in a rush for something by the way you've been asking." Josh commented to Nathan.

"Yeah, and you were also interested on coming with us on this trip." Beth asked in the back seat tending to Emit. "Is there something going on or what? I don't get it." She'd asked them.

"Yeah, there's something that we need to tell her." Cori began to explain what has been going on.

"What is it?" Emi asked her.

"We caught Cody cheating on Maura all day and we've got pictures, and video to prove it when we tell her." Nathan took over for Cori and explained everything briefly to them.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, we've got footage of everything from when he first started going with the girl and what he was saying about Maura to this girl up until they got to the house and it was a wrap from there." Nathan explained, showing them some of what they've caught on tape.

Beth and Emi watched and noticed that Nathan wasn't lying.

"Oh my…." Emi was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say, but she knew it wouldn't be right to keep from Maura.

"How on earth did you guys get this?" Beth asked.

"I caught him and called Nathan and Debbie to help me expose that little player of a womanizer for the rat he really is." Cori answered with harshness in her voice for Cody and his actions.

"Oh my word." Emi took the camera from Nathan, turned it off and gently put the camera back into Nathan's backpack while rewinding the tape from the very beginning to prepare it for Maura to see. "I've seen enough for the moment." She added.

"Yep, and we have pictures too from the second he stepped out of that door." Cori added.

"I can't wait to hear Cody's excuse for getting out of this one." Beth commented a little sure that Cody was going to come up with some lie the second he hears about it. "He is in trouble."

"I'll say." Emi commented.

"Yeah, we even caught them making out so he can't say he has nothing to do with that." Nathan added.

"I'll say this; Cody better run by the time Maura gets back from this trip. She isn't going to let him get away with this." Josh said.

One-year-old Emit was sleeping away in his car seat the whole time since it's pass his bedtime.

"I seriously can't believe that Cody would actually go ahead and even think about committing something like this." Emi commented about the situation. "I mean I knew he was crazy and treated Maura like total crap half the time, but I didn't think that he would actually do this to her."

"Oh, you'll be surprised-especially after all of the girls' he dated in the pass before Maura came along." Beth pointed out.

"What did they say about Cody?" Emi asked.

"They said that he's kind of a horrible person who would do just about anything to get whatever he wants when it comes to relationships. Depending on what it is." Beth had informed them.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked Beth.

"Yep, in fact I asked them about it a few days after he and Maura got into that big fight when we were planning our Thanksgiving Chorus performance." Beth answered.

Josh was able to pay attention to the conversation and drive at the same time when it came to keeping his eyes on the road.

"How do you know any of his ex-girlfriends?" Josh asked.

"I ran into them a time or two around school and sometimes in public when I go to the store Emit." Beth explained to Josh. "But Cody is wrong to do this to Maura and she's pregnant with this kids' too."

"Wow." Josh was surprised to hear that. "And how long did his relationships with them last?" Josh had asked out of curiosity.

"Apparently not that long, so his relationship with Maura lasted longer than those other ones he'd had." Beth had explained based on the information she was told. "I can't even think about what Maura's going to do to him when she gets into that house and sees him."

"I'll say. She's going to flip out on him." Cori said. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way of vision, and her hair actually brought the Asian color skin of hers.

"It's going to be crazy when she sees this." Debbie commented on both the video and pictures they've got.

Josh was driving and paying attention to the road. Beth couldn't take her eyes off of one-year-old Emit for the longest time so she watched him sleeping in his car seat the whole time.

"So don't anyone say anything about this to Maura until we show her the footage because we don't want her to think that we're planning to sit up Cody for something. It'll make her disbelieve us the second she hears it." Nathan had high hopes that this stuff will make Maura change her mind about staying with Cody. "And I want to know where he'd found that girl he was with all day." He looked at the pictures they took of Cody and this girl with the blond hair that they knew nothing about."

"Yeah, that's a good question right there." Emi commented as she took the picture to get a closer look at the girl to see if she could figure out who she was. "That blond hair and stuff does look somewhat familiar thought."

"She does?" Cori asked.

"Yeah, maybe one of them know who she is and could tell us." Emi tried to think about it for a minute but she couldn't quite put her finger on it no matter how long she'd looked at it.

Then Emi's iphone went off playing a La' Vega song because Noodle texted her.

Thankfully they came to a rest stop before continuing driving after they drove for a good six hours. Emi took that time to pull Beth aside so she could talk to her privately.

"So what's up?" Beth asked Emi

"Noodle just texted me and asked me if the babies' are going to have magical stuff going on like they do." Emi explained to them. "You know, being that they have magical powers their selves."

"Oh my word, I don't know if Cori, Nathan or Debbie know about it." Beth said.

"Brendan told everyone in the whole school before he graduated, and the three of them know." Emi reminded her. "So I have to find out what's going to happen with them as far as magical powers. And they can't let it go away because it's not possible being the boys have magical powers as well."

Beth thought about that for a minute and started thinking if it was possible being that both parents are half human and half magical beings as well.

"That's going to be something we'll have to wait and see on unless you want to go and look it up whenever you have time." Beth finally said, knowing that Emi had done all the research for something like this before when Alina first got her magical powers and it wasn't that heard.

"It might take some time but I can do." Emi decided to look it up instead of letting everything wait around. "Just so we'll know what to expect before hand and it will give a lot insight of things like this. What if something happens and we don't know what to do if anything goes wrong? You know?" Emi had a good point about that after was stated.

"That's true." Beth said in agreement.

She and Emi walked over to the car to check on Emit and they noticed he was still fast asleep in his car seat with his little head on his baby pillow.

"He is so cute when he's asleep like that." Emi commented.

"Yeah, that's true." Beth said in agreement. "But how can he sleep with all of this noise going on out here is beyond me."

"Maybe baby's are use to it sometimes." Emi commented.

"He's not even waking up or anything; but then again he always sleep through the night all the time so that might have something to do with it." Beth and Emi got back into the car. "Even with the music playing and everything he still doesn't wake up for a thing which is amazing."

Cori and Debbie finally came out of the store with stuff for everyone and they got into the car and put on their seat belts.

"Alright, here we are; snacks for everyone while we're on the road." Debbie and Cori handed everyone their stuff that they wanted.

"What's taking the boys so long out there?" Debbie asked.

"They're putting gas in the car right now so it shouldn't take long; they're almost done by now." Beth had said as she began to drink her soda and eat some of her chips and sandwich. "All that matters is that we're there before Maura wakes up and sees all us and finds out what's going on."

"She doesn't know about baby shower, it's a surprise and she doesn't know about it." Emi explained to them. "So when are you guys planning to tell her about Cody by the way?"

"Will we're going to wait until after the baby shower is over so we won't mess up the big day with her." Cori answered. She took a sip of her drink and covered it with the cap. "I know Nathan can't wait to tell her; he must be counting down the moment until he can."

"Seriously, I hope she's going to leave him after all of this comes out in the bag so she won't have to put with him." Emi commented. "She can do much better than him, I'll tell you that right now."

"Yeah, and he can't lie his way out of this one because all of the stuff you got on." Beth said in agreement. "And knowing Cody he is a compulsive liar whenever he's in the situation of getting caught. He even lied to Maura about that time when he made out with this other girl and someone got a video of it and sent it to her and he lied about that. Then someone else got a video of him talking crap about Maura behind her name and sent it to someone and they showed it to her." She had pointed out.

"Wow." Cori was surprised.

Then the boys got back into the car after putting gas in it. They drove off and had made their way to the beach house.

_Chapter Eleven_

_Maura's Surprise_

It was two-thirty in the morning and Maura had woken up due to the fact the lights from somewhere was shinning from outside since her room was located on the right hand side of the house when you walk in, and the noise had also woke her up too.

"What in the world?" She'd asked herself.

She got up from her bed and looked outside to see what was going on out there at this hour because usually people would be asleep at this time. There's no one in the world who should and/or would be out there this late and at this time of night when they should be sleeping right now. When she looked she didn't see anyone or even the car that caused that noise. So she went back to sleep.

She turned on her iphone in hopes that it would tune out any other noise that was going on so she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night. She checked her iphone to see if Cody had called or texted her while she was asleep, but she didn't get a text or even a miss call.

"I am going to talk to him when I get back." Maura said to herself. She cut on her music and went back to sleep.

Mean while Noodle had woken up due to the fact that Harrison had started crying in his crib. She walked over to his crib and picked up to see what was wrong, and as soon as he was in her arms he stopped crying so she assumed he must have had a bad dream or something if that.

"Feeling better?" Noodle said to Harrison.

Harrison was in the process of trying to talk and Noodle and James had to keep an eye out for his first when he really starts talking soon. She noticed that Harrison began to noticed Noodle's magical waned on top of her bag. Noodle looked at the wand, and then back to Harrison and Harrison looked at her; she knows that one day he probably might start to develop magical powers just like her and James so she didn't see anything wrong with it. If she, James and everyone else can handle it then she knows that Harrison can.

Harrison was starting to go back to sleep.

Noodle's iphone went off playing the new La' Vega song, and she checked to see that Emi had texted her to let her know that they were finally outside and that they made it at five in the morning. Noodle put Harrison back into his crib, took the three of bags of party decorations with her and went down stairs and opened the door for them.

"Hey, is Maura still sleeping?" Emi asked.

"Yes, I didn't hear her get up." Noodle helped them carry in their bags, being that they each had brought one bag. "Cori, Nathan and Debbie, what are you guys doing here? I didn't know you were coming." She asked them.

"We have something to tell Maura." Nathan answered for them.

"Oh really?" Noodle said.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Cori said.

Noodle let them in and they had to hide their gifts that they brought for Maura and then they were ready to help Noodle get everything ready for the big event.

"So where is everyone?" Beth asked Noodle.

"They're still asleep, I have to go wake up whoever I can get to help us out here." Noodle put the decorations down on the table and went upstairs. "We have a few others' coming so listen for the door and let them in when they come." She said to them.

First she checked on Maura to make sure she wasn't up yet before anything got up and ready to go so she wouldn't see any of it. She was in luck when she had saw Maura in her bed fast asleep. Then she went to go check on Harrison to see if was still asleep or up yet.

When she got in there she noticed that James was tending to Harrison. James was getting Harrison dressed and ready to start the day and Harrison was smiling and giggling.

"How is he?" Noodle asked with a smile.

"He's just fine." James responded with a smile as he carried Harrison over to her.

He and Noodle shared a kiss.

"So what are you up to?" James asked her with a smile.

"Beth, Josh, Emit, Nathan, Cori and Debbie are here and right now we're about to start decorating the kitchen for Maura." Noodle explained.

"What are Nathan, Cori and Debbie doing here? Did you invite them too?" James asked her. He noticed that Harrison started to snuggle up to him.

"Apparently the three of them have something to tell Maura." Noodle explained to him. "But they didn't say what though." She walked into the room and got cleaned up and dress.

"Oh." James responded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what it is if it's that important that they had to get a raid all the way down here with Josh, Beth and Emi." Noodle said.

"They didn't drop any hints as to what they have to say?" James asked.

"Not even a clue." Noodle responded as she put on her shoes. "So we're going to have to wait and see what happens. Right, Harrison?" She noticed Harrison smiling at her too.

"He's probably just as interesting as we are." James said with a smile.

Noodle gave Harrison a kiss.

"I better go see if anyone else is up and if they can help." Noodle said as she took off to check on everyone else after sharing one last kiss with James before doing so. She's hoping to find someone who could help them with the small stuff like sitting the table for everyone and making sure that all of the food was done, and also find someone who could keep Maura in her room and from coming out until she tells them to let her come out and bring her downstairs. Although she knew just the person who that part of the job after the table gets sit up.

In Alina and 2D's room Alina had woken up due to the alarm on her iphone going off and she sat up and noticed that 2D was still sleeping. She felt the baby kick and but it wasn't hard or anything like that. Her stomach was still small, but not enough to where it would harm the baby girl that laid resting inside. She cradled her stomach a little in hopes that her little girl would come soon. She leaned against the headboard of the bed with her pillow behind her to rest her head on while she was still dressed in her pink and white silk sleeveless night gown that was held up by straps.

Then 2D woke up wearing his white t-shirt a black pajama pants and he smiled at Alina.

"Good morning, love." 2D greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning." Alina responded with a smile.

2D put his hand over Alina's stomach and felt the baby kick a little. He and Alina smiled at each other and they shared a kiss and smiled at each other and kissed again.

"I love you." 2D said to Alina with a smile.

"I love you, too." Alina responded back with a smile.

Then they kissed again.

Then there was a knock at the door. 2D got up out of bed and opened the door. He saw that it was Noodle all dressed in a pair of green jeans and a hot pink t-shirt.

"Hey, is Alina up?" Noodle asked him.

"Yeah, she's in here." 2D answered.

Noodle walked in to see Alina and sat down on the bed. 2D closed the door and he went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready to start the day.

"Hey, Alina, do you think you could help us with a couple of things for this event by any chance?" Noodle sat asked her.

"Sure, what do you need?" Alina asked her.

"First we need to sit the table and make sure that the food is done; the only thing I think we have left the mini corndogs and meatballs." Noodle pointed out.

"Okay." Alina agreed to do that.

"And do you think that you could keep Maura busy when she wakes up and keep her from coming downstairs until we're done? I'll text you to let you know when you can bring her downstairs." Noodle explained that part.

"Oh yeah, I can defiantly do that." Alina also agreed to that.

"Great." Noodle was glad that part was taken care of. Then she turned to 2D when he went to his suitcase to get a pair of clothes. "2D, what you and the guys going to do for the next couple of hours?" She asked him.

"Going to hang out with the little ones and take them to the park." 2D said to her. "Maybe I might learn something from them spending time with their kids'." He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Yep, in a couple more days we'll officially be parents." Alina pointed out. "Did Cody come with them?" She asked Noodle.

"Nope." Noodle responded.

"Oh, I though you told him about it, Noodle." Alina commented trying to think of what went on.

"I told him we were doing something for Maura when Maura wasn't around him, I guess he was seriously about _not coming_ after all." Noodle had commented.

2D opened the bathroom door and came out dressed in a blue t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He walked over to the bed and gave Alina a kiss before walking to the door.

"Noodle, if anything happens to her at the party while she's helping sit it up you'll be in big trouble." 2D warned her jokingly as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Whatever, 2D." Noodle responded back jokingly.

Alina got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready herself and she'd put on a pink short sleeves blouse with a v neck and a pair of light blue jeans so she'll be comfortable during the party. She also put on a pair of pink matching flats to go with it.

"Oh, so any word about what Nathan, Cori and Debbie have to tell Maura?" Alina had asked Noodle.

"No clue." Noodle responded. "But we're going to wait and see after the shower if it's something serious or what."

"Whoa." Alina responded as she'd finished fixing her hair.

When she was done Alina grabbed her gift she and Noodle went downstairs to get all of the stuff situated. Noodle didn't really do as much as she could have to help but she did help out; the reason she didn't do as much is because she still doesn't like Maura and is still convinced that Maura is taking advantage of Alina.

The good thing is that Maura and Noodle hadn't fought in a really long time and it is considered a good thing. The last time they've fought was a couple months ago during Christmas time when Noodle confronted Maura about her and Cody fighting in Alina and 2D's home when they know it's wrong considering that they have a baby girl on the way.

When they got downstairs they saw that Samantha had finally shown up and Nikki followed in behind her. And the guys had just left.

"Hey, girls'." Samantha greeted them with a smile.

"Hey." Noodle gave Samantha a hug and had them placed their gifts in the den so it wouldn't be in the way.

Then Leah-Anne, Dreamina, Sarah and Alyson had showed up with their gifts and put it in the den. Katherine and Emma showed up just a few seconds after everyone else.

Katherine is an old friend that graduated a year before Victoria and she's got two kids' herself. A two year old son name Daniel and a ten month old daughter name Grace.

"Noodle, you decided to help after all?" Crystal commented.

"Um….yeah, after you've forced me too." Noodle said as a joke.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Noodle, you're still alive." Alina said with a smile. She was in the middle of sitting up the balloons with the oxygen tank since she was done cooking all of the food.

"Alina, where are do you want the punch bowl?" Leah-Anne asked her.

"Oh the table with all of the sodas over there by the counter." Alina answered.

Leah-Anne placed the bowl there along with the cups for people to drink it with.

Jane was in charge of the music. "Hey, Alina, what song are we gonna play when Maura walks down here?" She asked.

Alina told her what song and Jane got it all sit up on an endless loop so they won't have to worry about the music constantly stopping the whole time.

"Perfect." Jane placed the remote next to the ipod docking station so it'll be ready for when the time comes.

"So, Jane, where's your three little bundles of joy that I've heard so much about?" Katherine had asked her.

"They're spending the day with their dad." Jane responded.

"Oh." Katherine responded.

"But I got pictures of them though if you want to see that." Jane got her iphone as quickly as possible and pulled up her photo album and went to the pictures of the kids'.

Katherine began looking at the pictures.

"Aw, Jane they are so cute." Katherine commented with her red hair curled up. "I have to say you are so lucky." She added.

"Yep, sure am." Jane had said in agreement with a smile. "Although my little Lola is a little star in the making; she is always doing something theatrical to entertain us. She sings, dances and everything."

Katherine laughed along with Jane.

"In fact I think I recorded something with her and Lizzie singing Annie when we were at the park having a picnic." Jane pulled up the video that she recorded of Lizzie and Lola. "William directed this one I think."

Jane played the video for Katherine and Katherine watched the whole thing. After the video Jane put her iphone back into her pocket.

"Wow, she must want to be an entertainer or something." Katherine commented.

"I know, right." Jane said in agreement.

"You should see my kids', they're doing the same thing too. Justin and I can't get enough of them putting on their little shows like that." Katherine commented. "But that's what kids' do these days to keep from getting into trouble."

Jane and Katherine laughed about that.

As soon as everything was done Alina went upstairs to check on Maura. When she got upstairs she saw that Maura was up and ready to start the day which was a good thing because Noodle told her if Maura was ready then just bring her downstairs.

"Hey, Alina." Maura greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." Alina responded back with a smile. "Oh, Maura, come downstairs, we've got a surprise for you." She quickly said.

"Okay." Maura agreed to it.

Alina covered Maura's eyes as they walked downstairs and she guided Maura and made sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Maura asked Alina.

They finally made it down the stairs.

"Okay. Now you can open them." Alina took her hands off of Maura's eyes.

Maura opened her eyes and the girls' jumped out and said surprise as they played the Glee version of _Vogue_ by Madonna. Noodle stayed off to the side in the kitchen since she didn't really want anything to do with Maura at this point-although she wasn't going to start a fight with her or anything like that.

"What on earth? When did you all have time to do any of this?" Maura asked with a smile.

"We've been had all of this planned out without you even knowing." Alina spoke for all of them.

"This is all for you, Maura." Katherine said with a smile.

"Anyone want something to eat?" Anna asked them.

"I'm with Anna on this one." Kayla said as she walked over to the kitchen with a paper plate.

Everyone followed in behind her and laughed along with her. They all got a plate and a drink and sat down at the big table in the kitchen and talked about parenthood most of the time. Then they started talking about Cody being involved in the kids' lives and if he was going to be helpful with them.

"Maura, you have to make sure that Cody is commented to being a father; and, if you ask me, it seems like this was something he did just to get attention and brag about it all day." Victoria had pointed out based on what was going on with Maura and Cody over the coarse of their relationship.

"Yeah, I agree. I want to see what's going to happen when Madison and CJ come and it hits him." Maura had said in agreement with Victoria. She and Cody finally came to a agreement on the names just a couple of minutes before they left.

"I though you didn't decide on names yet." Kayla pointed out.

"I asked him what he thought about the names and he just said okay, he seriously didn't have anything to say about it and he acted like he didn't want to discuss it at all so I just said _you know what, you may not care about the names later but I'll be keeping those names and I'm going to stick with them_." Maura said. "I though he would be happy if we named the boy CJ for Cody Jr. you know."

"Yeah, what father wouldn't like that." Alina said in agreement with Maura.

"Exactly." Maura had went on. "And when I said that to him he just said whatever and left it at that. He didn't even say if he approved of it or if he likes it. And that's what makes me question is he seriously up for this because of the way he's been acting, and the fact that we found out a little later than usual? That's something serious although both of the babies' are completely healthy and what not."

"Correct; and he's the one who wanted you to get pregnant in a hurry from the day that Alina and 2D found out about Edith." Kayla had pointed out.

"Yeah, I remember all of the fighting and arguing that you two were doing since it was brought about." Alina had a good point.

"And you would tell us about it." Kayla added.

"Yep. And I didn't want to get pregnant that quick and I had my reasons for why I thought we should wait." Maura had went on. "I don't know why he didn't respect that in the first place."

The girls' agreed with her on that.

"Not that it's any of my business, but, how come you decided to wait on having a family and stuff like that?" Kayla asked her.

"Yeah, was it more than just the whole thing with the relationship?" Alina asked.

"Don't be afraid to tell us anything." Victoria encouraged Maura to share that with them.

"Will, what you said was one of the reasons, yes." Maura had said to Alina. "But I also had other reasons; I had just graduated from high school and it was too soon to think at all about getting married and having a family like that, I wanted to wait a few years and mature a little more before any of that took place in my life." She went on. "When I'd had began thinking about that I decided that it would be a good time frame to think about our relationship and see what Cody and I could do fix whatever problems we were having and plus I had to think about Alina and 2D because they had just found out they're expecting and I didn't want to be a burden on them you."

"Maura, you're not a burden on anyone; whenever you and Cody decided that it'll be a good time to start thinking about a family it will be fine with 2D and I." Alina said in a assuring tone.

"You know, Maura if anything goes wrong then you'll always have all of us here." Kayla assured her. "You can come to us whenever there's something going on and we're going to help you as much as we can." She promised her.

"I know, and thanks you guys." Maura said with a smile. "Oh, Alina; you haven't forgotten about that promise we've made, have you?"

"Nope, I remember it. And it still stands as of today we've made that promise and it will be official when our kids' are born." Alina responded with a smile.

"Promise? And what promise would that be?" Victoria asked them.

"Alina and I made a promise that her kids' are my god kids, and my kids' are her god kids'." Maura had explained to her after taking a sip of her soda. "And we've had all of this planned out like forever ago."

"Yep." Alina agreed with her.

"Sweet." Victoria said with a smile. Then she changed the subject to get to a more serious topic. "But Maura, have you decided what you're going to do about Cody at all?" She had asked her.

"I've decided I'm going to talk to him when I get back." Maura answered.

Cori and Debbie went off to the side to talk privately about something. They kept their voices to where no one else would hear them talking in conversation.

"Do you want to tell her now?" Debbie asked Cori.

"Not right now, we still have to wait for Nathan and the guys' to get back and we have to wait until the party is over." Cori was thinking that this was Maura's moment and she didn't want to ruin it for her. "And besides, imagine what will happen if said anything to her right now."

Debbie thought about it for a minute.

"Alright, you have a point." Debbie had agreed with Cori.

After they had finished eating everyone was throwing their trash bag and Jane had took the trash bag outside after everyone was done so it would be out of the way while the ladies' were playing games.

They played a bunch of different games for the next few hours and it nonstop with games. They went from one game to the next and they handed out prizes to the winners as soon as each game was over and everything went smoothly the whole time.

Crystal checked the time and party was almost over with fifty minutes to spare

"Alright, everyone, it's time for Maura to open up presents." Crystal announced to everyone.

"Okay." Maura had smiled.

Maura walked over to her recliner chair and sat down in it as everyone else pulled up around her to watch her open up gifts from everyone and handed them to her. They've handed her gift after gift from each person who was there. As Maura opened up all of her gifts she thanked everyone for everything individually.

"Alright, does anyone want any cake?" Maura asked them.

Everyone got up and went to the kitchen to get some cake and everything before it was time for them to go, and they hung out a little longer and listened to music to pass the time and talked some more about parenthood.

Mean while the guys' were hanging out with the kids' at the park for the next few hours. Some of the kids' played on the swings and some of them had went down the slide or done something else.

"So, 2D, excited about becoming a dad?" Craig asked him pushing Hannah-Marie on the swing.

"Yeah, Alina and I are still counting down until the baby gets here." 2D responded with a smile. "We have everything the baby needs, we've got the room decorated-now all we need is little Edith."

Hannah-Marie was giggling in the swing the whole time she was being pushed.

"So did Maura hear anything from Cody?" Craig asked him.

"Not that I know of." 2D responded.

Harrison was on the sliding board and was laughing as he came sliding down and James would catch him.

"You that thing, don't you, buddy?" James said to Harrison.

Harrison was still giggling.

"I would like to know what Cody's up to that kept him from coming down here to see the mother of his children." Craig brought that up.

"Same here." 2D said in agreement. "He didn't even help the girls' plan any of it. To top it off he didn't even call to see how she was doing and she called him and sent him a text as well."

"And you think that he would." Craig kept pushing Hannah-Marie in the swing. "I mean if something were to happen then what would he do?" He had a good point there.

Lilly was hanging out with Brendan and Halo the whole time just playing down in the sandbox. They were making sand castles with her and she was helping them out and it didn't take her long to catch on to how to make it.

"Yeah, like if she had to be rushed to the hospital and she needed to let him know to come down just in case?" 2D added.

"True." Craig had said.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hannah-Marie smiled and reached out for Craig which meant it was time for her to come out of the swing.

"Alright, alright, alright." Craig smiled at her and picked her up and kissed her on her head.

Hannah-Marie rested her head on his chest and tried to go to sleep.

"What time is it?" Craig had asked 2D

2D pulled out his iphone and turned it on to check the time.

"It's 7:45p.m." 2D responded. He put his iphone back into packet. "The shower's ending at 8:00." He added.

"Are we leaving now, daddy?" Hannah-Marie had said to Craig.

"In five more minutes." Craig responded with a smile.

"Okay." Hannah-Marie had laid her head on Craig's chest.

"That should give us some time for the party to be closer to ending by the time we get back." Craig said to 2D.

2D agreed with him.

"Pretty soon you and Alina would be out here one day with your daughter pushing her on the swing and everything." Craig had said to 2D.

"I know, I can see that now." 2D said with a smile, thinking about getting to see their baby girl for the first time.

_Chapter Twelve_

_Bad News for Maura_

Back at the beach house everyone starting to leave as Maura's baby shower came to an end. She said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for the gifts and for coming to see her and cheering her up.

They cleaned as they went so that they wouldn't have much to worry about later.

Beth, Josh and Emi had stayed behind to help before they took off which will give them some time to wait for Nathan.

"Will, Maura, this turned out to be a real success." Victoria had said to her with a big smile.

"Thanks for doing all of this for me, girls', I really appreciate it. All of it." Maura had thanked them for giving her a baby shower. "Everything was completely wonderful." She added.

"Your welcome, Maura." Crystal had said with a smile, speaking for everyone of them.

"Too bad Cody wasn't here for any of this so that he could enjoy it as well. I have to say he really missed something really enjoyable here." Maura thought about Cody and his feelings being hurt in the end.

"Oh, we've told him about it and he still didn't want to come or suggest anything, so I wouldn't worry too much about it." Kayla responded.

"She's right, Maura, if Cody really cared about you and the babies' then he would have agreed to come when the trip was first brought up." Beth had said in agreement with Kayla. "And if he's going to be the way he is then I seriously wouldn't want a thing to do with him."

"Yeah, I would get ready to take him to court and sue him for child support so it'll be taken care of before hand and kick him out of the house. Although I would've kicked him out first and then take him to court for child support soon after that." Emi suggested to Maura.

"That's true; but I'm going to see if I could work things out with Cody first before I just jump into any of that stuff." Maura had said. "Although he didn't even call me at all during the party I'm going to try to call him and see what he's up to and also find out why he hadn't return any of my calls or texted me." She added.

Beth and Emi looked at each other with a concern look, knowing what Cody's up to back at home.

"Alright, if that's what floats your boat then go for it; it'll be better than us trying to tell you what to do right now." Emi had said to Maura.

Cori and Debbie had other ideas than what they were saying because they wanted to save Maura from getting her feelings hurt and her heart broken.

Cori and Debbie went off to the den to talk privately about the situation that were faced with. Cori made sure that no one else was around to hear anything and after making sure the cost was clear she closed the door to the den so that way no one would be able to come in while they were still talking.

"Okay, text Nathan just in case he's around the other guys'; we don't want to give them any clues about anything before Maura finds out." Cori said to Debbie as she kept a close eye on the door to make sure that no one had opened it or even tried to open it until they were done.

_Debbie_: Where r u?

Nathan: We're on our way back 2 the house rite now. Don't say anything to any1 until we get there, we're pulling up rite now.

"The guys' are on their way back." Debbie informed her. "Nathan just told me and they're getting ready to pull up right now, but he didn't say a word to them about what we found out about Cody."

"Alright, it's almost time." Cori had said knowing this moment was soon to come.

"Are you sure that Maura's going to believe any of this stuff based on what she'd said out there?" Debbie asked Cori.

"She will, I'm sure of it." Cori had assured her. "We have everything we need that will keep him from lying his way out of this one. Once Maura sees all of this-every piece of it-she'll want to leave Cody as soon as she returns home."

"I hope so." Debbie was unsure of this plan.

Cori opened the door and walked out of the den.

Debbie followed her.

The front door had opened and it was the guys' walking in with the sleeping kids' in their arms and they were on their way upstairs to put them in their beds and Nathan had got his bag.

"Should we wait?" Debbie asked Cori in a whisper.

"Yeah, but let's get the stuff so we'll be ready when they come back down." Cori whispered back.

"What are we waiting for them for?" Debbie had asked.

"We're waiting for them so that they could see it for them selves as well and help Maura make the best choice." Nathan explained to them. "And it looks like Cody isn't in the thought process of helping Maura with the twins when they're born." He'd added.

They got their things ready to take into the living room.

The guys' were coming back down into the living room.

"Hey, how was the shower?" James asked them.

"Great." Noodle greeted him with a kiss. "How was it at park with the kids'?" She asked him with a smile.

"Great, they enjoyed their selves and had a good time." James had responded with a smile.

"You should have seen Hannah-Marie, she was having a blast on the swing sit out there." Craig said to Kayla.

"Will, that's our girl." Kayla commented. "And it's official; she's one of us now."

"So, I guess everything went quite well around here." Russell commented as he'd took a look around the place. Then he turned to Maura. "Maura, did you have a good time today?" He'd asked her.

"Yeah, I had a blast." Maura responded with a smile.

"Glad to hear that." Russell had said to her with a smile.

Just then Cori, Debbie and Nathan walked into the living room with some pictures they took, a tape recorder and a video camera.

"Hey, guys', what's up?" Russell asked the three of them with a smile.

"Maura, we have something very serious to tell you, and you might want to sit on the couch for this one." Cori began to say. "In fact, I think all of you should sit down for this because all of you need to hear this." She'd added.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

Alina took noticed of the stuff in their hands.

"Cori, what are those pictures stuff for?" Alina had asked her in concern.

"Maura, this is about Cody and what he's been up to all this time while you were away this weekend. Alina, this stuff is the evidence we need to prove to all of you that all we have to say is true." Cori had answered both of their questions at one time to get it out of the way before they got started.

"And Maura, this is also going to explain why he hasn't been being contact during the weekend with you and why he didn't want to come with you all on this trip." Debbie had added.

Maura started to get upset and wanted to say something about it. Everyone noticed the look on her face as soon as that had been said and they haven't even began telling her what happened.

"What has Cody been up to! Tell me now!" Maura demanded an answer.

"We're going to explain; everyone, please take your seats." Nathan finally said to them.

Maura and everyone had finally taken their seats and were ready to listen to what was going to be said.

"Maura, this may come to you as a shock, but….I'm going to have Nathan tell you what's going on." Cori passed it over to Nathan.

"Maura, Cody has been cheating on you." Nathan just came right out and said it to her.

"What!" Maura started to get even more heated.

"Yeah. We caught him with Tiffany-2D's ex-girlfriend. He even brought her back to the house and went into your bedroom." Nathan went on.

They handed Maura the pictures and everything so she could see it. Maura wasn't going let him off that easy.

They all passed the pictures around for everyone to see it for them selves and see just what was happening while they were away.

"And there's more." Nathan played the tape recorder and heard everything Cody's said about getting her pregnant deliberately and how jealous he was about 2D and Alina.

She heard everything from start to finish without any interruptions from anyone in the room jumping in to say anything about it to Maura.

"Oh no." Maura couldn't take much more of this. "For him to say he wants to be a dad is one thing, but to take matters into his own hands by doing that is another." She had added out of anger.

"Wait, one last thing before we forget." Nathan turned on the video camera.

"What else did you find out?" Victoria asked him.

Nathan had pulled up the video and the video camera over to Maura so she could watch it.

"Oh my…." Maura was at lost of words when she saw Cody taking the girl in the house and up to their own room like Nathan said he did.

Everyone else gathered around her so that they could see it as well.

"Oh my word, I knew he had something on that mind of his when he wanted to be home alone." Kayla commented.

"That proves already that he's no good." Alina commented.

As the video went on they saw more and more of everything that was going down in the bedroom.

"How did you get this?" Maura demanded an answer right then and there.

"I used the ladder to get a peak into the window of your room since I know that's where he went." Nathan explained to her.

"Oh no, he is going to be in big trouble." Maura had said.

They continued watching the video and they were horrified by what they've seen.

"Alright, I've think we've seen enough for now." Russell had took the camera and turned it off.

"I can't believe he would do this to me." Maura started crying.

"How could you not believe it?" Noodle said to her.

"Noodle, shut up." Maura responded to her.

"It's not my fault you put yourself in the situation that you're in due to a dead bet guy like Cody." Noodle said back to her.

"Will you're not so perfect either with getting pregnant during your senior of high school at Maury Academy." Maura had said back to her.

"Ladies', ladies', ladies', that is quite enough of this bickering as of right now, it's not worth it." Russell stepped in.

Maura and Noodle didn't say anything after that because they knew Russell had a good point about that.

"Emi, Beth, Josh, Cori, Nathan and Debbie, you all take Emit and go home before it gets any later. We'll take the situation from here." Russell had said to them. "And leave the stuff with us so Maura can have it when she confronts Cody, and call us as soon as all of you get there to let us know that you arrived there safely."

They got Emit and took him outside. As soon as they got him into his car seat they got in the car and drove off, leaving everything behind.

Russell closed the front door after making sure that they all took off safely.

"What am I going to do about Cody?" Maura asked them.

"The only thing you can do right is confront him and talk to him about this face to face." Crystal had said to her.

Crystal pulled Maura into a hug.

"I don't think I can stay here any longer knowing that that's going on." Maura was not in the mood for this.

"You know what; I think we should end this trip right and just go back home and get this situation under control before it goes too far." Russell had said to them. "Let's go upstairs and pack our things and start heading for the road now. I know it's late right now but we have to do this." He said to them as an order as he checked the time and noticed it was almost nine o'clock at night.

Everyone had upstairs to pack their things and started going out to the Winnebago and loading up. They decided to let the kids' sleep while they were driving although they had an idea of what was going on.

"Russell, if anything goes wrong, you're in trouble." Murdoc said as a warning to him.

"Don't worry, this is for the best." Russell assured him that they're doing the right thing.

"I hope so." Murdoc responded as he started the engine and drove off. "I just think it's a little too late for us to be doing this when we can just go back in the morning and let it work out from there."

"If it means someone being in danger then we have to take care of it right now and fast." Russell responded.

Murdoc just kept his mind on the road while Crystal tended to Anna and Lizzie to make sure that they were okay.

"Crystal, what do you think?" Murdoc asked her.

"I think Russell does have a point in a way. It's going to keep bugging Maura until we get her back so she could talk to Cody." Crystal responded, putting down on the bed.

Murdoc thought about what Crystal had just said and then he noticed that Maura's still upset and she started crying her eyes out over the whole thing.

"Maybe you're right after all." Murdoc had said to Crystal and Russell. "Maybe it is going to be for the best on Maura's behalf." He continued driving and mind the road at this time of night knowing that crazy things could happen at night. "Let's just hope we're not going to have to rush someone to the hospital after words when this all goes down."

Maura sent a text message to Cody letting them know that they were on their way back and she needed to talk to him.

Alina walked over to Maura and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Alina asked her.

"Angry and upset." Maura responded with tears coming from her eyes.

"Are you going to be able to trust him again after all of this? He's apparently done a lot with this girl and probably more that we don't know about." Alina wanted to hear if she was having second thoughts about.

"I don't know if I can; this is too much for me to take in right now and I can't just make the decision without talking to him first and seeing where the conversation is going to go from there." Maura had said, drying her tears as they continued to fall. "In fact, I'm not sure if he's going to be honest or not."

"Don't worry, Maura, everything's going to be okay." Alina assured her. "Besides if he lies about anything you'll be able to have proof and show it to him."

"Yeah, at lease there's that part." Maura had agreed with Alina on that part and it was true. "But I'll say this; if he does lie to me then I'm so going to kick him out and not let him back in the house." She added.

"Good." Alina was supporting her on that decision if it came down to it.

"And then I also have to think about legal options if it does come to a point that I have to do that to him." Maura was taking the time to plan all of this out just in case so it wouldn't come up at the last minute and she would be prepared for anything. "Plus I'll be entitled to do so. And do you think that it would be the right thing to do? I mean we're in the process of expecting twins in three months from today. How will any of this situation affect them when they're born?" She asked Alina.

"If you have to do so then you have to do it, for the twins, if anything." Alina had tried to convince Maura that she was doing the right thing.

Maura started to cry even more because Alina was right about her thinking about the twins in the process of all of this.

Alina pulled Maura into a hug in hopes that it would make her feel better.

"Maura, if anything happens we're all here to help you if you ever need us. And I mean for anything." Alina assured her.

"Okay, I just need to be alone for right now so I could take time to think all of this through." Maura had said.

"Okay." Alina responded.

Maura got up and went to the back room and closed the door behind her.

2D walked over to her and pulled up a seat next to her.

"Is she doing anything?" 2D asked Alina.

"Still having a bit of a hard time." Alina responded.

"Aw, she'll be alright." 2D had assured her as he pulled Alina into a hug.

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Caught in the Act_

It was three minutes to midnight.

Cody was asleep in his room with Tiffany next to him in the dark.

His iphone went off because he got a text message from Maura. He had decided to check it and read it since he'd deleted all of her other text messages that she'd sent to him earlier the pass two days.

When he read the message he noticed that he was going to be in deep trouble if he didn't get Tiffany out within three minutes tops.

"Tiffany, wake up, I have to get you out of here." Cody woke up and was glad that it only took him one time to get her up from her sleep.

"What's going on?" Tiffany asked him.

"My girlfriend is on her way home, and she wants to talk to me about something, I don't know." Cody explained to her in a panic voice.

"Oh, so we both better get out of here before she sees the both us in here and tries to strangle us to death." Tiffany tried to kiss Cody to calm him down.

"Alright, let's just get out of here before she finds us in here." Cody got out of his bed and put his shoes on.

Tiffany got out of bed and put her shoes on as well.

They both went downstairs and out of the back door so that they wouldn't be seen by anyone leaving the house. Cody locked the back door to leave no evidence behind and giving anything away that the both of them where in the house alone in fear that Maura's coming because she already knows about that.

They left from the backyard after making sure that no one was watching them as they took off.

"Are you sure she's on her way now?" Tiffany had asked Cody.

"That's what her text message said." Cody responded as they kept walking. "We'd got to be careful, we have noses people out here like crazy who never seem to shut up and mind their own business these days."

Tiffany was cool with all of that understanding what Cody would be dealing with. Only if he was seen by someone though, and she didn't want that to happen to him.

Cody made sure that the Winnebago wasn't coming before they continued to walk onto the road and went on from there, and they were careful not to get caught by anyone. They were worried that people were looking out of their windows at this time of night as a way to find out anything that goes on.

Little did they know the Winnebago was pulling up and they were about to behind the trees so they wouldn't be seen.

"His car is home." Maura pointed out looking at their house. "I'm ready to fuss at him big time for all of this.

Murdoc pulled up to their house and stopped the Winnebago and let them out and put their things down.

"Will wait right here for you." Crystal had said to Maura.

Maura was filled to the top with anger inside and out. She didn't want to waste a moment of giving Cody a piece of her mind.

"Cody, where are you!" Maura called out to him. She went upstairs and looked for him.

2D and Alina did the same to help Maura. Cody was nowhere to be found in at all in the house, and that made Maura even more upset than she already was when she'd sat in the living room to cool down.

"No sign of him anywhere." 2D had said to her. "He must have took off before we got here."

"Wait until he gets in here I'm going to let him have it." Maura was still upset and her anger didn't simmer down one bit.

"Don't worry, Maura, we'll find him." Alina assured her as she walked in to join them in the living room. She walked over to the window and sat on the bench right next to it.

"I hope so." Maura responded starting to cool down like she had planned.

2D gently pulled Alina into a hug and held her close to him.

They decided to walk back out to the Winnebago and go look for him for Maura's sake after informing Murdoc about what happened. Murdoc got out off and he wasn't too happy about having to do that.

"Now we have to raid around looking for this guy all because he decided to leave the house when he found out we were coming." Murdoc had.

Crystal learned to laugh at Murdoc whenever he acted like this depending on the situation.

"It's okay, honey, it's for a good cause and it's for the best." Crystal had said with a smile.

Lizzie was still sleeping in her arms and she didn't want to wake her up.

Alina sat on 2D's lap since there wasn't anywhere for her to sit because all of the seats were taken up by everyone. Then Alina looked out of the window to the Winnebago and saw two people moving around behind the trees.

"What is it, Alina?" 2D had asked her.

"Oh, I thought I saw someone moving." Alina had explained to him.

2D looked where she was looking.

Alina decided to get a closer look before saying anything to find out who it is and she was able to see who those two people are.

"Is that….?" 2D asked Alina.

"Yeah." Alina responded.

Maura walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hey, there they are." Alina pointed out to Maura and showed them where Cody's been hiding along with Tiffany.

Maura looked out the Winnebago window and saw them.

"Murdoc, stop the Winnebago." Maura had said as an order.

"Alright, but just because you're pregnant this is the only time I'll do this so don't get use to it." Murdoc said.

He stopped the Winnebago right then and there. Maura quickly rushed out of there and went over to the trees where Cody and Tiffany were hiding, and 2D and Alina rushed after her to keep her from doing anything harsh.

"Cody! Cody, get back here!" Maura called out to Cody after seeing him walking away from her.

"Maura, wait up." Alina called out to her as she and 2D tried to keep up with her a little more to make sure that nothing had happened.

"Is that her?" Tiffany asked Cody.

Cody nodded as Maura got closer to them and she was about to smack Cody right in front of Tiffany until Cody backed away from her.

_Chapter Fourteen_

_The Birth of Edith_

"Cody, what are you doing with her!" Maura was in a total complete rage as soon as she saw Cody and Tiffany together right in front of her.

"Uh….she came onto me." Cody tried to lie to Maura to make it seem like he had nothing to do with her.

"No, Cody, I know you've been spending the whole weekend with her since we'd left that morning and you know it!" Maura had continued yelling at Cody for what he had done.

Cody knew that he was caught right then and there. Maura was going off like a big fire cracker that couldn't be tamed at any cost-not even Alina and 2D could help her take some time to calm down.

"Yeah, I saw the videos, and I heard what you'd said about me! You also said that you got me pregnant deliberately because I didn't want to have a child right now!" Maura had went on.

"Maura, chill out." Cody said to her.

"Don't tell me to chill out after what you've done! I'm seriously beyond heated at this time!" Maura said to him.

"We should stay out of this one." Alina had said to 2D.

They began walking backwards instead of getting closer to Maura and Cody.

"I can't believe you even brought _your_ friend's ex-girlfriend into our home like it was nobody's business!" Maura had went on.

"It's not what it looks like." Cody tried to lie once again.

"How do you expect me to believe you when there's physical proof on video, a lot of photos and a tape recording to prove that it was what you've been up to! Which is why we've decided to come home a day early!" Maura had said to him.

"What if they had sat me up or something and you don't know it?" Cody tried to mess with her mind.

But Maura wasn't going to let it happen, she knew what was going on and what's been happening from the moment she'd saw the evidence and she knew why she'd came back.

"I wish you would try to say that, Cody! My friends' will NEVER do anything of a sort to me!" Maura responded with even more anger in her voice.

Tiffany walked away and went over to Alina and 2D without being seen by Cody or Maura seeing her. Maura and Cody were still fighting like crazy and it was never going to end until something had been decided between those two.

"Hey, you guys." Tiffany said to them. "I'm sorry about all of this, I'm just going to go home before it gets worse."

"How did you get mixed up with him?" Alina had asked.

"Ran into him while he was out somewhere two days before I came over and he'd invited me over." Tiffany explained to them. "He'd told me everything about all of you. I wasn't sure if it was wise for him to share person information that concerns you guys and if it would be safe to share it with a total stranger."

Alina and 2D looked at each other and thought that maybe it was all Cody's fault and Tiffany didn't have anything to do with it.

"I told him that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to say anything but he had just insisted on it and he'd just kept bugging me to come over since you guys' were going out of town for one last vacations before you two have your baby." Tiffany had explained to them what had happened.

Alina and 2D looked at each other in shock that she'd known that.

"Yeah, he just kept telling personal stuff like that and it just never end." Tiffany's curls start to fall out and fly into her face.

Tiffany moved it out of her face.

"I better get going before Maura comes up and yells at me next. You two better go and get some rest-you're going to need it." Tiffany took off before someone else can ask her anymore questions.

She ran with her shoes in her hands.

Alina and 2D looked over to Maura and Cody, and Maura and Cody were still in the middle of going at it.

"You know what, Cody, I want you out of here!" Maura said to him.

"What?" Cody responded back.

"You heard me! Get all of your things and get out of here or I'll call the police to get you out of here!" Maura said back to him. "I don't care if I'm carrying your babies in my stomach right now, I want you gone!"

"We'll take it from here, you two go home." Victoria had said to Alina and 2D in a calm voice.

"Are you sure?" Alina had asked her.

"Yeah, we got them." Victoria assured them.

"Alright, let's go." 2D gently took Alina's hand and led the way back to the house as quickly as possible while still being careful of the fact that Alina was carrying a baby and he didn't want to hurt her.

Alina and 2D got back to their house safely and went up to their room for the rest of their night. Alina got into the bed and fell asleep after being up so long and wasn't able to get any sleep since they took off.

They kept Alina's hospital bag packed so that when it was time they could just go ahead and grab it instead of waiting around to pack. Her pillow was also right next to it as well, and it was kept on the side by the bag along with a blanket for her to take so she will have something to wrap the baby into. They also had the baby's coming home clothes and matching shoes to go with it.

2D got in bed, kissed Alina on the forehead and laid down on his pillow to rest as well.

Mean while, Maura and Cody were still going at it.

"You know you're wrong, Cody!" Maura was still heated.

"Come on, Maura, would you pleased listen to me for once?" Cody had said.

"Look, I've been listening to you the whole time and look what happened! This is what happens when I listen to you!" Maura cradled her small stomach.

Cody thought that Maura was going way too far.

"I'm sick and tired of you lying to me all the time about every single thing! Also I am carrying babies that I'm not even sure you seriously want, or if you just want them all because you're jealous of our friends' who have kids' are in relationships!" Maura made a good point about that.

"And your point? You can't kick me out because we have kids' that'll be born in a few more months from now." Cody said.

"Oh, I can't still kick your butt out of the house!" Maura said back to Cody.

Russell came out of the Winnebago to end the fight once and for all.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough, it's twelve twenty at night. Cody, Maura's decided that she's going to kick you out and it's over between you two." Russell had said.

"But-" Cody was cut off.

"You can go and pick up your things tomorrow, and they'll be packed up in boxes ready for you to pick up in the morning." Russell had said.

Cody was upset.

"No more of this, we are done and we're going home to get some sleep before we end up staying up all night dealing with this." Russell had said to them. "Cody, walk the other day and find another place to say for the night."

They all got into the Winnebago and went to take Maura home for the night and to get the children home in their beds. Cody took off in a different direction, and he was still upset and angry about Maura breaking up with him for good.

Maura had walked into the living room and turned on the TV since she didn't feel tired enough to go to sleep just yet. She made a little bed on the couch across from the TV so that she could sleep down there instead of going upstairs to her room and find stuff she didn't want to find.

She turned it to music videos and watched a bunch of music videos for the rest of the night since she couldn't sleep. Or get to sleep. She started thinking about the situation with Cody and was glad that she did what she did and knew that she was doing what was best for her and her unborn children by ending her relationship with Cody to begin with.

It was quarter to one, and Alina and 2D were still sleeping.

Alina woke up and she started to feel a some pain. Then 2D woke up and noticed she was feeling a little discomforted.

"Alina, are you alright?" 2D had asked her.

"I think the baby's coming." Alina managed to say.

"Okay, let's get bag and start driving to the hospital." 2D remained calmed and he knew what to do.

Their bedroom door opened and it was Maura.

"Hey, what are you two doing up? I heard you from downstairs." Maura had asked them.

"Alina's in labor." 2D explained to her. "Could you grab her stuff? Her pillow and her bag are over by the dresser. And call Murdoc and Crystal to tell them."

Maura grabbed Alina's stuff and called Crystal to tell her.

2D helped Alina downstairs to the living room just as Murdoc and the others' had pulled up outside. Maura made it down with Alina's stuff in her hands, and they went out to the Winnebago without a problem.

"How are you feeling?" 2D asked Alina.

"I'm fine." Alina responded with a smile.

2D smiled back at her.

Murdoc kept driving and kept his eyes on the road. They left the kids' home with Jane and Van since they volunteered to watch them while they were gone and didn't have any idea of how long they were going to be gone.

Crystal looked back at Alina and 2D and noticed how calm they remained during the car raid to the hospital. 2D was making sure that Alina getting the rest she needed and was relaxed before child birth, and he'd called his parents to let them know what's going on, and they were excited and rushed over to the hospital to meet them there in time to get a chance to see their grandchild and spend time with them. After hanging up with phone with them 2D put his iphone back in his pocket.

"They're doing amazing over there." Crystal said to Murdoc.

"Yeah, a lot better than we did when we had Lizzie." Murdoc had commented and kept his eyes on the road as he continued to drive.

"We did great too, honey." Crystal said to him with a smile.

"I guess so. It just seems like a lot has changed since then, and this time all of the parents are getting younger and younger all the time." Murdoc explained to her.

"That's what I've been trying to say all this time from day one just as all of these kids' had started forming the next generation." Russell had said.

Crystal turned to listen to what he'd had to say.

"They're having kids' too young, they've just got out of high school." Russell had went on. "And some of them even got pregnant in high school."

Murdoc pulled into the parking lot garage of the hospital and they got inside and it didn't take them long to check Alina in and get her into a delivery room quickly. And the others' were able to hang out in the room with Alina and 2D for little while.

Alina was in the bed resting and making herself comfortable. 2D stood by her bed side and made sure she was okay.

"2D, did you call your parents?" Crystal asked him.

"Yeah, they're on their way; and Terry is coming with them." 2D explained with a smile.

He and Alina were excited to have the baby.

The door opened and it was 2D's parents, David and Rachel, and his sister Terry.

"Hey, where's the parents-to-be?" Rachel said as she walked in with a smile.

David and Terry also walked in behind her.

Rachel walked over to them and gave them each a hug.

"Can't wait to meet my granddaughter." Rachel was excited.

Then Emma showed up.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" Emma greeted all of them with a smile. She walked over to Alina and 2D and gave them a hug.

"Yep, the baby's in the process of arriving anytime now." Murdoc had said. He'd checked his iphone to see what time it was, and it was one fifteen in the morning.

Crystal had a video camera with her.

"Would anyone like to say a few words to baby Edith for a time capsule that I'm making for her?" Crystal had asked them as she recorded some of the stuff that she was getting now. "Who would like to go first?"

"I'll say something." Maura had said with a smile, sitting on the chair by the door.

Crystal turned the camera to Maura.

"Edith, I want you know that although your parents got engaged before you were conceived children are for after marriage." Maura said with a smile. She waved her figure at the camera.

"Alright, who's next?" Crystal asked them.

Crystal recorded, Kayla, Craig, Victoria, Brendan, Noodle, James, Rachel, David, Terry, and then she'd made it to Emma.

"Okay, mom, you're up." Crystal said to her.

"Okay. Edith, I'm really excited to see you, and I can't wait to see when you get here and I have so much to teach you when you get older. You are surrounded by all the people who are waiting for your arrival and we counting down the moment." Emma had said with a smile.

"Alright, who's next?" Crystal said to them. "I've already gotten all of the kids' before we left home."

"I'll say something." Murdoc agreed to do it.

"Alright, Murdoc." Crystal turned the camera to Murdoc so she could capture him in his big moment.

"Edith, you're going to have the most wonderful parents, and you'll also have the makings of a star when you get older, and….listen to your parents because they are very smart people. Although you could always come to me whenever you want something and I can get it for you." Murdoc had said with a smile. "Don't let your dad tell you different, whatever he says is not true."

"Murdoc, seriously." Crystal giggled and turned the camera to her so that she can say something on the tape.

She already knew what she wanted to say.

"Edith, I want you to know that your mom and dad are going to be great parents as they raise you and teach you everything that they know. They'll have so much to tell you when you get older and you can ask them anything whenever you have something on your mind and if you ever want to talk to them about something." Crystal had began to say and she smiled too. "We'll all love you no matter what you looked or how you turn out for the child your parents always wanted."

Crystal had finished up what she was saying and she turned the camera to see who else wanted a turn.

"Crystal, can I say something?" Russell had asked him.

"Sure." Crystal turned the camera to Russell.

"Edith, we love you. But when you get older I want you to know that your parents are going to be good examples for you. Listen to them." Russell began to say what he had planned to say. "Although your parents got pregnant when your mom had graduated from high school, but only by three months after graduation day, so if they offer you some good advice on relationships and growing up take it. And also I'll give you good advice and tell you what I think from my perspective. But it's not doubt that your grandparents raised the both of your parents right, which is why they are the way they are today. Don't forget that remember it always."

That made everyone's heart melt as soon as they heard him say those words and it was meaningful words.

"Alright." Crystal was about to say something.

Then the door opened up and it was Crystal's sister, Carman.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Traffic was murder on the way out here, and there was some guy out there walking around in the middle of the night." Carman had said.

She had brought her daughter, Leah, who was the spitting image of Carman with the hair and everything from head to toe back when Carman was her age. Leah's the same age as Victoria.

"Aw, it's alright. But anyway, you two are just in time to say something to Edith." Crystal turned the camera to them.

Carman said her few words to Edith, and then Leah had her turn to say her couple of words to Edith as well.

"Alright, time for Alina and 2D to say to say their words to their daughter to be." Crystal turned the camera to them.

Alina and 2D had started saying their words and had finished up just in time. That was when Nurse Grace had came in and Crystal had to turn the camera off so it wouldn't be in the way.

Crystal walked over to Carman and they walked into the hallway, closed the door and stayed right in front of the door so they wouldn't miss anything while they'd talked in private.

"So Maura's here without Cody?" Carman had asked.

"Yeah, they broke up for good, and Maura kicked him just tonight." Crystal filled Carman in on what had happened.

"Aw that missed up." Carman had commented.

"I know." Crystal responded.

They both felt bad for Maura and her situation and wished that there's a way they could help her.

"So did everyone else get to say their words of wisdom to baby Edith?" Carman's hair got in her line of vision she had to move it.

"Yeah, I got everyone a few weeks ago on the day of Alina's baby shower. I even got Jade and her friends'." Crystal had said.

Then the door opened and Emma was coming out, and everyone else followed her and closed the door behind them. 2D was still inside.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked her.

"She's going to have the baby." Emma answered. "That's why we had to come in the hallway."

Everyone was excited and waited in the waiting room.

Maura got a text from Cody saying that he'd already went to the house to pick up his stuff since she and everyone else was gone. He also told her that he was sure to only take his stuff and nothing else.

She deleted the text and put her iphone back into her purse, annoyed and upset all Cody's done to her in one weekend.

Everyone else was entertaining their selves with magazines, books, music and TV while waiting for the nurse since they've only been out there for like not even a minute.

"Everything okay, Maura?" Russell had asked her.

"Yeah, Cody's just bugging me." Maura had said.

"Tell me what happened." Russell encouraged her to do so.

Maura told Russell about the text message that Cody sent to her.

"Will, the good thing is that you won't have to worry about it later." Russell made a good point about that.

Maura agreed with him.

Then the nurse had came out five seconds after they'd just gotten outside.

"Are you all ready to meet the new addition of your family?" Nurse Grace asked.

Everyone got up and she walked them back to the room. She opened the door and let them.

They were over joy when they saw 2D and Alina in the room with their beautiful, tiny baby girl wrapped into a pink blanket with green polka dots on it.

Edith had a mixture of Alina and 2D's skin tone, blue hair, blue eyes, a tiny nose, tiny figures, tiny hands, tiny feet, tiny ears and tiny lips. And yes, she had a head full of blue hair, and a perfectly round head. She had on an outfit that consisted of a pink t-shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and a couple of flowers and cherries on it, and a pair stretchy blue jeans that was meant for a baby.

And it wasn't her homecoming outfit.

Everyone gathered around to see her.

"Aw, you guys', she's beautiful." Crystal commented.

They started taking pictures of them and baby Edith. And they let everyone each get a chance to hold Edith.

Then it was Murdoc's turn.

"Hey, Edith." Murdoc sat down in a chair as soon as the baby was placed into his arms. "Looks like you couldn't wait any longer, hu?"

Edith cooed and was smiling. She was able to fully see after a few seconds of her birthday before everyone had came into the room.

"Yeah, we'll get use to having you around." Murdoc had said to her. He'd gently rocked Edith in his arms. "Alright, time to go back to your mom and dad now." He gave Edith back to Alina and 2D.

Edith looked at both of them and smiled.

They continued taking pictures of them with Edith, and pictures of just Edith so it meant they had to place her in the hospital crib so they could take those pictures and save it for their scrapbooks and Edith's baby book as well.

"She is gorgeous." Victoria had said with a smile.

Noodle and James calls Edith their future daughter-in-law and says that she'll be a perfect match for Harrison.

Edith continued to coo and smile.

"She is wonderful." Leah had commented with a smile. "We have to have a huge welcome home party for her."

Everyone

2D grabbed Edith's pacifier and gave it to her.

"I think Edith would love that." 2D said. He smiled at this little girl.

Alina handed Edith to 2D and 2D sat down in the chair with Edith in this hands.

"And just when I thought baby's couldn't get any tinier." Leah had commented as she looked at Edith with a smile. "I can't wait to see how tiny Maura's babies' are going to be when they're born."

Everyone laughed along with her.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Maura commented with a smile.

Crystal's iphone had went off, and she checked the caller id to see that it was Jane calling her.

"I'll be right back." Crystal walked into the hallway and closed the door so it that her phone conversation wouldn't disturb anyone in the room.

And there's a rule about using cell phones in there around medical equipments in any doctors office or hospital.

"Hello?" Crystal answered her phone.

"Crystal, sorry bother you right now but Lizzie had woke with a little stomach ach and I was wondering if you guys' had anything that yawl use for her." Jane had explained to her.

"Oh. Just give her a cup of water and we'll be there in a minute. Is Lizzie okay?" Crystal had asked.

"She's fine, she's not vomiting or anything like that." Jane had explained.

"Okay. We'll be there in a little bit." Crystal responded.

They hung up the phone with each other and Crystal went back into the room with everyone else, and they were still in conversation. Except for Murdoc, that is.

Crystal told Murdoc everything that Jane had told her over the phone.

Nurse Grace had came into the room.

"Everyone, I'm afraid visiting hours are over the for the night." Nurse Grace said to them with a smile.

Everyone had gotten up and left the room except for 2D, since he was going to be spending the night there with Alina and Edith. They all said their goodbyes and then left the hospital to go home for the rest of the evening.

Alina and 2D spent some time with Edith until she fell asleep and 2D put her into her baby crib. They couldn't get over how precious and adorable she was. They watched their little girl as she laid fast asleep in the crib.

"She's smaller than what Lizzie was when she was born." 2D commented with a smile.

"Murdoc and Crystal said that too." Alina said in agreement.

Then she started thinking about the day that Lizzie was born while at their school function that took place on a nice Saturday evening. She remembered everything from the moment Crystal had went into labor until Lizzie was finally born.

"I wonder whatever happened to that nurse who delivered Lizzie. You remember, the one that was rude and pushed you out the way?" 2D recalled.

"Oh yeah." Alina remembered that too. "In fact, she pushed everyone out quickly and was really rude about it."

"Thankfully she's starting to sleep through most of the night right now." 2D said with a smile.

Alina smiled in agreement.

They decided to get some sleep their selves and call it a night before it was time to get up and get ready to go home.

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Don't Waste the Pretty_

_By_

_Allison Iraheta_

The next morning Maura had woke up early to the bright sun shinning in her room and the alarm on her iphone going off. She was glad that Cody didn't show up or decided to come back to the house since all of his stuff was gone, and she also glad that he didn't call her or text her after last night. Even though she's pregnant with his kids' she doesn't want him anywhere near or her friends'.

Then her iphone had went off because she got a text message from Kayla.

_Kayla_: Hey J

_Maura_: Hey J

_Kayla_: How r u adjusting 2 ur new life as a single woman?

_Maura_: I'm luving it J although I'm going 2 b a single mom along w/it LOL

_Kayla_: LOL J

Maura got out of bed and decided to get cleaned up and ready to start the day. She had to be ready to go get Alina and 2D from the hospital in a little bit. And after she'd got dress and everything Maura looked into the mirror and noticed that her stomach was still small but it was okay. Then she noticed that her hair had gotten a tint lighter and her skin was starting to clear up. She also felt better about herself for the first time since she'd got with Cody.

She'd though about their junior proem and remembered how Cody had asked her to proem and how they kissed before they left. She wondered what happened to that kind of guy he was back then, and why he'd changed on her all of a sudden without any sign of it or warning so that Maura would've know ahead of time before she decided that he was the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with had start a family with from the very beginning. That's the kind of guy she'd hoped Cody would be when they'd found out that they were pregnant. But then she'd thought that he was better off without him and she can have a better life without him for herself and the twins. She convinced herself that if she's able to put a yellow dressy t-shirt with a pair of jeans and yellow matching flats then she's able to do anything if she sits her mind to her. Even when it comes to music.

When she's finished getting ready she went downstairs to grab a bottle of water.

Then there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it and saw that it was Emi, Beth and Josh at the door. And they'd brought one-year-old Emit with them, and he was smiling and everything. Josh was holding him since he was too little to walk up to a house or anything.

"Hey, Maura?" Beth greeted her.

"Hey, what's up?" Maura invited them in and closed the door behind them.

As Emi, Beth and Josh walked into the living room they noticed that there was no sign of Cody. Josh noticed that Cody wasn't in the kitchen or didn't come down like he'd done whenever they had company over just to see who had walked in.

"Sorry to bring this up, but, what's going on with Cody?" Emi had asked her.

"We're officially over and I'm not letting him anywhere near my children if that's how he's going to act and what he's going to say about them." Maura joined them in the living room. "And I don't want to watch him go down the way he is and put up with all of the stuff that's doing to me. _But_ I will let him talk to them over the phone when he wants to.

"Good for you, Maura." Emi had gave her kudos. "And welcome to the world of a single woman."

Maura smiled.

"And not to be rude or anything but I think there's something you girls' should be aware of." Beth had began to say. "And don't get upset, I'd just found this out today when Josh had told me."

Maura was prepared to listen until the door bell had rung.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be right back." Maura took off to get the door before Beth was able to say anything else. "I won't take long."

Beth thought about what she was going to tell Maura and it brought her some time to think about the best way to say it. And explain it.

Emi looked around the room and noticed that Maura had taken down the pictures of herself with Cody and put them away since they weren't out in the open anymore.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out for her." Beth had pointed out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Emi had said to Beth.

Then Maura had came back to the room with a letter in her hand as she read it.

"What's that?" Beth had asked Maura.

"It's a letter from Tiffany. The girl that Cody had cheated on me with saying she's sorry about what happened over the weekend." Maura explained. She folded the letter and put it on the counter top. "I accept her apology since she seriously thought we'd broke up before any of this." She sat down in the recliner and relaxed. "However, I'm not going to let it excuse Cody from what he'd done."

"Oh." Emi picked up the letter and read it for herself and realized that what Maura was saying was true.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Maura had asked Beth.

"Will, do you remember two years ago when you and Cody went to junior proem? And you were his date?" Beth had started out with that.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how he hold Noodle to hand me that note and he had asked me at lunch that day." Maura answered.

"Will….that's what I want to talk to you about. Cody wasn't the one who told her to hand you the note; it was Nathan who wanted to ask you, and Cody didn't say that and he went along with it." Beth had finally explained. "And to be honest, Cody didn't know who you were, really. He didn't like Nathan and he just used you to spike Nathan behind his back."

"Yeah, Nathan really likes you, and he's the one who had feelings for you and still does to this day." Josh had said.

"Oh." Maura felt bad for Nathan on his part because. "I wish I'd know that before now. And I know he probably doesn't want to be with me now."

"I'm sure he does, Maura. He still talks about you and how he wish you would go back and break up with Cody after you'd saw that footage." Beth assured her. She walked over to Maura and sat next to her.

"Really? Even after what happened?" Maura asked them.

"Yeah." Emi walked over to Maura and sat down on the other side of her as well. "In fact, he told us to give you his phone number and call him right away. He even though you were cute." She added.

"He still thinks I'm cute when I'm carrying two little babies in me?" Maura was a little surprised.

Emi nodded.

"And it's just like Allison Iraheta says in her song: Whatever way you gotta see, don't waste the pretty." Emi had a good point.

Maura thought that Emi was right about that.

Maura put Nathan's cell phone number in her iphone and saved it. But before she could give him a call there was a beep outside, and it was the Winnebago.

"Oh, I'll do it when I have a chance. We have to go get Alina and 2D." Maura had gotten up.

They all decided to tag along and went out to the Winnebago and they were all on their way to the hospital. Then they'd brought home baby Edith for the first time and had showed around the house and had a big welcome home celebration for her to let her know she has a whole family of people who love her with all their hearts.

People even brought her some more stuff and made her feel right at home. Edith's sleep had gotten really well since at the hospital they had the lights off that night in hopes it would tell her learn the patterns of night and day. And the only time she woke up in the middle of the night was on her first two nights home, and it was closer to the time they'd woke up, just an hour earlier which was okay with everyone in the house. 2D and Alina were putting a huge amount of team work into this and it's working out wonderfully and a lot better than they were expecting.

A month went by and everything was still working as planned.

Maura had finally talked to Nathan and she'd found out that what Beth had said to her was all true. Although they'd only talked over the phone since they weren't really able to meet up just yet.

"Nathan, I'm sorry about what happened with you and Cody. I wish I knew so that I could have chose you over him." Maura still felt bad for Nathan on his part.

"It's okay, knowing that you feel the same way makes me feeling better." Nathan had said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going over to Kong Studios to hang out with the girls' tomorrow, and 2D's going to hang out with the guys' at Kong Studios too if you want to tag along with us." Maura said with a smile.

"I love to." Nathan had said generously.

It was official, they were going to start spending time together.

"And Maura, is okay if we take it slow? It's just that you're going to give birth in two more months and you'd just broke up with Cody." Nathan was thinking about Maura.

Maura was okay with that and she knew where Nathan was coming from.

Then when Edith had reached two months that's when Victoria, Kayla, Noodle, Alina and Maura had hung out.

Harrison and Hannah-Marie had turned a year old and everything was great for the both of them.

The girls' decided to hang out in the backyard at Kong Studios since it was one of the last couple weeks of summer vacation. 2D was hanging out with the guys' and talking about parenthood. Jane went to hang out with her friends', Konini, Skye and Nicole and took Lola with her since the three of them have kids' Lola's age, which left Van to watch Sam although he and William, Halo were going to be hanging with Van and the guys' and Anna was going to be hanging out with Molly and Kimberly. Lizzie was also going to be hanging out with Kimberly's little sister, Shannon, and Molly's little twin brothers, Kyle and Gabon.

Victoria, Noodle and Kayla were in the kitchen waiting for the Alina and Maura.

"Where are they?" Victoria had asked when she walked back in after sitting up the chairs in the backyard.

Lilly was right by her side.

"Oh, here they come." Kayla had said with a smile as she got Hannah-Marie from her pack and play.

Maura walked through the door first.

"Hey, Alina and 2D are coming. They're just getting Edith's stuff out the car and I think they'll be in." Maura had said with a smile as she walked over to them. "And I hope you don't mind, but I brought company." She'd said to them.

"Who?" Victoria had asked her.

Nathan walked through the door with a smile on his face.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Noodle had asked him with a smile. She had baby Harrison in her arms.

"He and I are dating now." Maura explained with a smile. "And Alina and 2D had agreed to let Nathan be Edith's godfather as well."

They were all excited for her and Nathan.

Then Alina and 2D walked in with baby Edith and her dipper bag.

"Aw, there's my future daughter-in-law." Noodle had said with a smile as she had walked over to them.

2D and Alina shared a kiss and then 2D and Nathan were off to hang out with the guys'. Noodle gave Alina and hug and the girls' went into the backyard to get some sun, and hang out.

They each pulled up a chair at the table and they gathered around with their babies in their arms and sat them on their laps. They were listening to Lifehouse the whole time since it was on a radio station that was playing their songs back to back: 101.3 2WD.

"So, Maura, you didn't tell us that you and Nathan are together, and Alina, I mad at you because you didn't say a word about to either of us when you knew all this time." Victoria had said in a joking way.

They all laughed along with her.

"It's true, I knew." Alina said with a smile.

Edith was looking around the backyard so she could recognize everything. She is able to full see now, and she babbles here and there.

"Hey, Edith." Kayla said to her with a smile.

Edith giggled her little baby giggle.

Noodle stood Harrison on the ground so he could walk.

"You see Edith." Noodle said to Harrison with a smile as she pointed him to Alina so he could see.

Harrison walked over to Edith with a smile.

"Aw, Edith, it's one of your friends'." Alina said to her with a smile. She'd leaned Edith a little so she could see Harrison standing there. "You want to say hey to him?"

Harrison gave Edith a hug and kissed her on the forehead, and Noodle had caught the picture of it with each of their digital cameras that they've brought. They all thought it was cute.

"I don't know if you could kiss her yet, bud." Noodle had said to Harrison with a big smile. "You might have to wait a little bit on that."

They laughed along with Noodle.

Alina sat Edith back up on her lap and then she looked around the yard and she'd saw the patch of dirt she and the rest of the girls' had dug up.

"Hey, look over there." Alina had pointed out.

They turned and saw it too.

"Oh yeah, that's where we buried our box that we weren't aloud to open until we graduate from high school." Maura pointed out.

"Yeah, we made that like two years ago." Alina added.

Then it was the children's nap time so they decided to take them inside and put all of them down so they can sleep. They decided to use that time to dig up the box to see if everything was still in there.

Noodle dug it up with a shovel, and it was the same exact shovel they'd used that very night when they buried the box. When they were able to see it they noticed box was right there in front of them. Alina grabbed the box and took it back to the table so they'll all be able to look at it.

"Who's ready to see it?" Alina placed the box on the table before opening it up.

They all took a seat so that they could get a better look.

Alina opened it up in the middle of the table. They were surprised at what they'd saw in the box. In the box was an index card with their names on it and their three wishes written on the inside, and something to represent each wish that they'd made. And there's another index car with a wish they've made together.

"Wow." Victoria commented.

They each grabbed their index car with their name on it and read each wish they'd made.

"There's many things in here." Noodle commented. "I'd forgot all about this and I didn't remember it until just now."

"Me too." Kayla responded.

_Victoria's wishes_

1) Become a singer with her friends'

2) Have a good education

3) Make the most of life

_Kayla's Wishes_

1) Become a singer

2) Survive high school

3) Be popular

_Noodle's Wishes_

1) Become famous

2) Have a boyfriend

3) Have a child

_Alina's Wishes_

1) Become a singer

2) Get married

3) Become a wonderful mother

_Maura's Wishes_

1) Become famous

2) Get an education

3) Make the most of life

"And this is the wish that we've made together." Victoria pulled it out since she's the oldest.

_All for One Wish_

-Remain best friends' forever

And they'd pulled out the objects they'd used to make those wishes come true.

"Doesn't it seem like we'd made a hundred years ago?" Alina commented.

"Yeah." Maura agreed with her.

Then Alina found something else in the box, and was a piece of folder paper that none of them had added into the box so they'd thought that someone might have added it when they weren't looking.

"Who's is that?" Noodle had asked.

"I don't know." Alina had said.

She opened and read the wish that was written on the index card.

"It's written by Russell." Alina said to them.

"Really?" Noodle was surprised.

"Yeah, it has his name at the top." Alina had pointed out. "And what he'd wished for each of us. And he also had an individual wish for each of us."

They all gathered around to see what the note had said. Russell wish for Victoria was to be responsible and wise; for Kayla, he'd wished for her to strong and independent like she always is. For Noodle, he'd wished for to use her skills as much as possible. For Alina, he'd wish for her to teach her descendents' as much as possible and teach them to make the right choices and decisions. And for Maura, he'd wish for her to be happy and filled with joy just like everyone else. And last but not lease, his wish for all of them was to have the best successful and happy life possible.

Little did they know Russell was watching them.

"Wow, this is what he wanted for each of us, and we didn't know it." Victoria had pointed out.

"When did he have time to write all of this?" Noodle thought.

"I wrote it after I'd found the box buried over there where you girls' had kept it all this time." Russell walked out to the backyard. "It was a while after you girls' had buried it, and I didn't find it until after Victoria had told us she was expecting Lilly." He'd began to explain.

"You have put a lot of time and energy into writing this for us." Alina commented with a smile.

"I did, and I was wondering when you girls' were going to open it." Russell said with a smile.

"Did any of your wishes for us come true?" Noodle had asked him.

"Yep. All of them did." Russell had said with a smile. "Maybe you could all share this with your kids' some day when they're older."

The girls' thought about that for a minute and they thought that it would be a good idea.

Gorillaz Fan Fiction

Life at Kong Studios book 4


End file.
